


Perfect Sense

by Natalea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, False Memories, Forgiveness, Guilt, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Psychological Drama, Recovered Memories, Recovery, Redemption, Repressed Memories, Romance, Senses, Slow Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalea/pseuds/Natalea
Summary: A 27 ans, Drago Malefoy souffre d’une étrange maladie qui lui dérobe ses sens, l’un après l’autre, inéluctablement. Tandis qu’il s’enfonce de plus en plus dans la nuit, Hermione Granger, Médicomage, tente de lui venir en aide.





	1. Remords

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour amis lecteurs, 
> 
> Me revoici avec une Dramione, ça faisait longtemps ! J'espère sincèrement que l'histoire vous plaira.   
> Le titre et le thème sont inspirés du film du même nom, "Perfect Sense", que je vous encourage fortement à voir. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)
> 
> Natalea

Il fait sombre dans la boutique de Drago Malefoy. La lumière est précieuse ici. Elle se concentre en un unique endroit : une lanterne posée à même le bureau, à côté de la Pensine. Penché sur la vasque aux reflets d’argent, Drago travaille. D’un effleurement de sa baguette, un souvenir remonte à la surface, se déroule comme une amante l’invitant de ses bras. Drago n’a pas connu d’amante depuis longtemps.

Il caresse le souvenir, le laisse délier ses volutes dans l’atmosphère aérienne de la Pensine. Un homme et une femme se tiennent debout dans une grande salle de réception. L’homme est au bar, la femme lui sourit à travers la foule. La fête bat son plein tout autour d’eux. Un défilé d’inconnus bien habillés, de rires et de musiques entrainantes. La femme se rapproche. Elle est très belle, avec des cheveux d’acajou et une sublime robe rouge. Ses lèvres sont rouges elle aussi. Drago n’a qu’à s’approcher un peu plus de la Pensine pour respirer son parfum de fruits et de jasmin. Tout est là, dans les moindres détails. La tentation de cet homme, son désir pour cette femme. Et la faute qui s’en est ensuivie.

Drago ne s’attarde pas sur les évènements. Il promet à ses clients une totale objectivité et un respect absolu de leur vie privée. Cela ne l’intéresse pas de voir ce qui se cache sous cette sublime robe rouge. Ou peut-être que cela l’intéresse, peut-être que cela lui manque, la chaleur, la beauté, le contact d’une peau sur la sienne. Mais il se les refuse. Voilà pourquoi il ne plonge pas son visage dans la Pensine pour contempler cet homme faire l’amour à cette femme aux cheveux roux, à deux cents kilomètres de son épouse légitime.

Non. Drago reste à distance. Suffisamment proche pour accomplir son travail, rien de plus. D’une secousse assurée de sa baguette, il fait défiler le souvenir jusqu’à la fin et efface tout ce qui se passe dans la chambre d’hôtel. A présent, il faut reconstruire. Cette soirée au bar a bel et bien eu lieu. La femme en robe rouge était bel et bien présente, magnifique, et elle est bien venue parler à cet homme. Il lui a répondu avec courtoisie. Mais rapidement, plusieurs détails lui ont déplu. Son parfum, tout d’abord. Ce n’était pas du jasmin, non, pas du tout. C’était du lilas. Comme le parfum de cette garce qui l’avait laissé tomber lorsqu’il était à Poudlard. L’homme déteste le lilas.

Ensuite, sa voix. Aigue, beaucoup trop aigue. Elle lui perce les oreilles dans le brouhaha ambiant. Tellement différente de la voix de sa femme : douce, profonde et grave, cette voix qui l’avait fait succomber pour elle…

La discussion ? Ennuyeuse. La rousse rit et s’exclame sans arrêt, dans l’espoir de faire réagir l’homme, mais il préfère déguster le saladier d’olives vertes que le serveur vient de déposer devant lui. Non, il n’y avait pas d’olives vertes dans le souvenir d’origine, mais à présent, il y en a. Des olives vertes dont l’homme raffole, marinées exactement comme sa femme sait si bien le faire. D’ailleurs, elles ont exactement le même goût que les siennes. Décidément, l’homme ne s’intéresse pas du tout à la rousse, il pense à sa femme.

Il abrège la discussion, de lui-même, poliment. La femme fait la moue. L’homme ne se sent pas coupable. Il part se coucher, en songeant à la maison qu’il retrouvera dès le lendemain au soir, et aux bras tendres de sa femme, qui l’accueilleront.

Drago repasse le souvenir depuis le début. Il peaufine certains détails, en modifie d’autres. Il remplace la musique d’ambiance par une valse délicate qui passait lors du mariage des deux époux. Sa baguette s’active tel un pinceau à la surface de la Pensine. Il modifie l’éclairage pour que la rousse paraisse moins belle, moins à son avantage. A l’inverse, il réchauffe les couleurs de la petite chambre où son client passera désormais la nuit seul, sur un matelas ferme avec un oreiller moelleux. Drago s’amuse même à esquisser quelques rêves : de pures créations de sa part, par simple fantaisie, pour ponctuer les huit heures de sommeil qui s’ensuivent. Enfin, le jour se lève, son client quitte sa chambre d’hôtel, seul. La rousse a complètement disparu de son esprit.

Satisfait, Drago s’autorise un léger sourire. Le souvenir modifié est parfait, un vrai travail d’orfèvre. Pourtant, la conscience de venir en aide à un mari adultère voile un peu la fierté qu’il pourrait ressentir. Peu importe. La moitié des clients qui franchissent sa porte souhaitent oublier le souvenir de choses dont ils ne sont pas fiers. L’adultère tient une bonne place dans cette liste infinie de péchés. Mais Drago ne juge pas. Il serait bien le dernier à avoir le droit de juger.

Prélevant délicatement le souvenir du bout de sa baguette, Drago le glisse dans une fiole et contemple quelques instants ses circonvolutions qui s’enroulent à l’intérieur du verre. Quelle ironie qu’un mensonge puisse être aussi beau. Il termine de ranger ses affaires puis retourne au comptoir de sa boutique :

\- Monsieur Wells ?

L’homme du souvenir l’attend déjà, pile à l’heure, dans son complet noir impeccable du Ministère. Drago lui tend la fiole :

\- Tenez, ceci devrait résoudre entièrement votre problème.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

L’homme lève le souvenir à la lumière avec circonspection. Un mélange d’angoisse et d’espoir se dessine sur son visage :

\- Avec ce nouveau souvenir, ce sera comme si je n’avais jamais trompé ma femme ?

\- Vous ne vous en souviendrez plus, oui. Dans votre mémoire, vous aurez pris un verre avec cette femme, discuté un peu avec elle, et puis vous serez monté vous coucher en pensant à votre épouse. Vous pourrez même lui montrer ce souvenir en guise de preuve, si jamais elle émet un jour des soupçons envers vous.

L’homme se passe une main tremblante sur les lèvres. Il transpire :

\- Et je… Je ne me sentirai plus coupable ? Je n’y penserai plus du tout, vraiment ?

\- Vous n’aurez aucune raison de culpabiliser pour une chose dont vous ne conserverez pas le moindre souvenir.

\- Mais, et vous ? Je vais forcément me souvenir que je vous ai demandé de modifier mes souvenirs, pas vrai ?

\- Je suis très oubliable, ne vous en faites pas. Un petit sortilège avant de quitter ma boutique, et vous serez un homme neuf.

\- Toutes ces heures où je n’ai pas pu trouver le sommeil, en repensant à cette nuit…

\- Le cerveau humain a de merveilleuses capacités d’adaptation. Implantez-lui un souvenir dans la tête, et il s’y accroche dur comme fer. Il remodèle tout son système de croyances autour de ce nouveau souvenir. Il faut que cela lui semble cohérent, vous comprenez ? Je ne suis pas le seul maitre à l’œuvre : votre cerveau va se charger de remplir les trous et de modifier ce qui ne colle pas. Donnez-lui vingt-quatre heures, une bonne nuit de sommeil, et je vous garantis que dès demain, vos insomnies seront dues à la culpabilité de ne pas avoir confié à votre femme que vous vous étiez fait draguer dans ce bar. Rien de plus. Vous pourrez même le lui avouer, et elle prendra cela pour un gage d’honnêteté. Elle sera touchée que vous ayez tenu à le lui dire, même s’il ne s’est rien passé et que rien n’était de votre faute.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Faites-moi confiance. Je vois ça tous les jours.

\- Très bien…

L’homme débouche la fiole. Il sort sa baguette à son tour, et cueille de la pointe le souvenir modifié qui apportera la paix à sa conscience torturée. Drago le regarde faire, en silence, toujours sans juger. Il surveille que tout se passe bien tandis que le souvenir reprend place dans l’esprit de son maître. L’homme bat des paupières plusieurs fois de suite. Il est un peu perdu, c’est normal. C’est souvent le cas après l’intégration d’éléments modifiés. Il reste planté devant le comptoir quelques secondes, puis un souvenir béat s’épanouit sur son visage :

\- Ma femme fait les meilleures olives marinées de Londres, vous savez ?

Drago sourit :

\- Oui, je sais. Voici les souvenirs annexes que vous m’aviez confiés afin d’affiner mon travail.

Il lui tend une petite boite contenant une dizaine de fioles. L’une d’elles porte l’inscription « Olives ». L’autre l’étiquette « Lilas ». Il y en a pour tous les sens : « Valse de mariage », « Lumière du crépuscule », « Matelas et Oreiller ». Autant de petits riens, qui pourtant font tout. Qui constituent la carte de notre monde. Ils en dessinent les contours, ils nous définissent, nous et ce que nous percevons. Après plus de dix ans à exercer son métier, Drago en a plus conscience que jamais. Les petits riens de ces fioles suffisent à définir un individu plus profondément que n’importe quelle analyse psychiatrique. Et lui, que mettrait-il dans ces fioles ?

\- Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur ?

Son client le dévisage toujours d’un air ébahi. Patiemment, Drago lui restitue un à un les souvenirs du bout de sa baguette, avant de faire disparaitre la boite et les fioles. L’homme se laisse faire, perplexe. Le souvenir des olives marinées lui provoque un gazouillement de plaisir. Alors, profitant de son hébétude, Drago efface délicatement de sa mémoire tout souvenir de sa visite à la boutique, comme une minuscule écaille de vernis que l’on dissout dans l’oubli. Il est doué pour ça, Drago. Se faire oublier.

Le client s’en va, heureux. L’esprit en paix.

Drago ne peut pas en dire autant.

Il retourne dans sa boutique, où tout parait terne et sans vie après l’éclat séducteur du souvenir. Il rallume quelques chandelles qui ne projettent que des nuances de gris. Le thé n’a pas d’odeur, pas de saveur. S’il en a eu un jour, elles ont disparu depuis longtemps. Avalées par les souvenirs, elles aussi.

Drago soupire. Dix ans à effacer, modifier, apaiser les souvenirs des autres. Dix ans à guérir la conscience des sorciers, quand lui ne peut échapper à la sienne. Il aimerait pouvoir dire que c’est le hasard qui a motivé son choix de carrière, mais ce serait bien sûr faux. Drago touche à l’illusion qu’il se refuse à avoir. La paix, la tranquillité d’esprit sont à une caresse de sa baguette magique, une seule. Mais il ne les mérite pas. Il ne peut pas infliger ce désaveu aux victimes qui sont mortes par sa faute.

Drago ferme les yeux, presse les lèvres, serre les poings. Il les revoit tous. La nuit, dans son sommeil, ils lui rendent visite en silence et leurs traits n’expriment rien d’autre que de la tristesse. Ils ne disent jamais rien. Ils n’en ont pas besoin. Leurs yeux hurlent pour eux : « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Drago ? Tout est de ta faute. Nous sommes tous morts par ta faute. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as tués, Drago ? ».

Ils sont devenus plus réels que la boutique à ses yeux. Ils vivent dans la chaleur des bougies, l’odeur de la cire, ils se nourrissent du goût du thé et l’habitent, l’avalent, envahissent tout. Ils le remplissent et le vident, le coupent du reste du monde.

Drago inspire à fond en reprenant pied tout à coup. Il serre les poings si fort que ses mains tremblent. Il doit se forcer à dénouer ses doigts un par un. De minuscules demi-lunes écarlates laissent des traces dans le creux de ses paumes. Il ne les sent même pas. Elles ne comptent pas. Tout semble si irréel…

Drago regarde en arrière, vers le fond de la boutique, vers la Pensine qui pourrait le délivrer, ne serait-ce que le soulager l’espace de quelques heures… Mais non, il ne peut pas. Ce ne serait pas juste. Le monde sorcier l’a absout depuis longtemps, mais lui ne l’a jamais fait. Il n’y a jamais eu de procès pour Drago Malefoy à la fin de la guerre, jamais de jugement, jamais de punition. Harry Potter et une foule d’autres gens se sont portés garants de lui en soulignant son jeune âge, la pression terrible qui pesait sur lui à l’époque, et les choix déterminants qui l’avaient conduit à ne pas dénoncer Potter devant Bellatrix, à ne pas tuer Dumbledore en haut de la tour d’Astronomie…

Mais Drago l’a fait, pourtant. Indirectement. Il a tué Dumbledore.

Le 30 juin 1997, Drago Malefoy a activé l’Armoire à Disparaître qu’il avait réparée lui-même tout au long de l’année, et qui a permis à une horde de Mangemorts de se déverser dans Poudlard et de faire tomber le château. A la suite de cette prise, Albus Dumbledore a été assassiné. Voldemort a pris le pouvoir pendant une année, et des centaines de gens sont morts. Tout cela à cause de Drago. Un seul évènement, un seul. Un seul domino qui a provoqué la chute de tous les autres. Et pourtant, on ne l’avait pas tenu pour responsable…

Drago approche une bougie de sa main sur le comptoir. Lentement, il laisse planer sa paume au-dessus de la flamme, plus près, toujours plus près, jusqu’à ce que la douleur attaque sa prison de chair, enfin, et le transperce. Pour que la douleur physique égale enfin la douleur interne. Drago laisse planer sa main, jusqu’à ce qu’une voix l’interpelle :

\- Malefoy ?

Drago sursaute. Il retire sa main sans se préoccuper de la brûlure qui forme une corolle sur sa peau. A l’entrée de sa boutique se tient un autre fantôme, un souvenir qu’il n’a pas croisé depuis longtemps, mais qui le torture tout autant que les autres. Hermione Granger.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? s’exclame-t-il.

Sur le moment, la surprise se dispute tellement à la honte dans son esprit qu’il ne peut rien dire d’autre. Honte qu’elle l’ait découvert dans cet état de faiblesse, angoisse face aux remords qu’elle réveille déjà en lui…

\- Bonjour, Malefoy.

Elle se rapproche du comptoir. Elle dévoile ses cheveux bouclés sous un capuchon trempé de pluie. Drago n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il pleuvait :

\- Je suis désolée de débarquer comme cela, s’excuse-t-elle sans le regarder.

Drago ne sait toujours pas quoi dire. Après la fin de la guerre, il s’est retiré de la vie publique en faisant tout pour ne plus jamais croiser la route de ses anciens camarades. Il n’a jamais revu Potter, Weasley et Granger. Jamais jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

\- J’ai appris ce que tu faisais dans cette boutique, reprend Granger, les mains étroitement serrées devant elle comme si cette visite lui faisait mal à elle aussi. Et je… Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m’aider.

Drago recule. Il voit Granger, il voit l’adolescente qu’il a connue par-dessous la jeune femme qu’elle est devenue aujourd’hui. Il voit la jeune fille sale et maigre que sa tante Bellatrix a torturée à même le sol de son salon, sans qu’il ne dise un seul mot. Il voit les restes du mot « Sang-de-Bourbe » dépasser de sa manche sur son poignet gauche. Il les voit, et il se dégoûte. La brûlure de sa main palpite pour emplir tous ses sens. Granger fait partie de ses victimes, exactement comme tous les autres :

\- Tu n’as pas à être désolée, se force-t-il à répondre au bout d’un moment. Mais je préfère te prévenir : je ne pense pas que je pourrai travailler avec toi.

Granger avale sa salive. Pour la première fois, elle affronte son regard, avec une forme de défi sur le visage. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis la guerre :

\- C’est parce que je suis Née-Moldue, c’est ça ?

Drago met un peu de temps à comprendre sa réponse. Ses mots fracassent ses pensées, brisent ce qui le préoccupait pour imposer une réalité toute autre :

\- Non, pas du tout, s’entend-il protester. Ce n’est pas du tout ça.

Il perd la force de se justifier avant même d’en éprouver le désir. Ce n’est pas surprenant, après tout, que Granger pense cela de lui. Cela ne servirait à rien de l’en dissuader :

\- J’ai traité beaucoup de survivants de la guerre, c’est vrai, reprend-il le plus posément possible. Je redessine leurs souvenirs, je les apaise, je les aide à surmonter leurs traumatismes. Mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais travailler sur tes souvenirs. C’est trop personnel, pour toi comme pour moi, tu comprends ? Je risque d’apparaitre dans certains de tes souvenirs, et… Je ne peux pas faire ça, non, vraiment, je t’assure… Je ne peux pas.

C’est à son tour de ne pas comprendre ce qu’il lui raconte. Drago le voit dans ses yeux. Elle a de grands yeux bruns, hantés, comme les siens. Hantés à cause de lui, sans doute… Au moins en partie.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour que tu modifies mes souvenirs, rétorque alors Granger.

Elle se tort les mains. Elle a maigri depuis Poudlard. Elle est plus maigre que dans le Manoir. Ses cheveux bruns qu’elle s’échinait à coiffer sont laissés en friche, secs, ébouriffés. Il y a longtemps qu’elle ne les a plus coupés. Sa peau sans maquillage laisse deviner les os sous la pâleur de glace. Elle non plus n’a pas de couleurs. Elle est terne, sauf ses yeux. Ses yeux brûlent d’un éclat féroce :

\- Ce sont mes parents que je voudrais que tu aides.

Drago hausse les sourcils :

\- Tes parents ?

\- Oui. Pendant la guerre, j’ai effacé leurs souvenirs de moi, pour qu’ils ne partent pas à ma recherche. Mais… Quelque chose a mal tourné. Je n’ai pas réussi à inverser le sortilège quand je suis rentrée. Pire encore : il s’est répandu. Il a effacé tous leurs autres souvenirs, peu à peu…

Granger détourne la tête. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu’à ce qu’elle vire au blanc :

\- J’ai consulté tous les spécialistes, j’ai étudié la question moi-même, j’ai fait des études de psychomagie, mais… Ils n’ont jamais retrouvé leurs souvenirs, Malefoy. Je voudrais savoir si tu pourrais m’aider à les leur rendre.

\- Comment ?

Drago n’a pu retenir cette exclamation. Ce que Granger raconte lui semble tellement délirant qu’il ne peut retenir ses mots :

\- Je modifie les souvenirs, Granger. Je ne peux pas les recréer.

\- Et si tu travaillais à partir des miens ? Si je te donnais tous les souvenirs que je garde de mes parents, et que tu les modifiais, pour qu’ils deviennent les leurs ?

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça représente des milliers de souvenirs, Granger ! Toute une vie ! Tu crois que tu vas retrouver tes parents juste parce que tu leur auras implanté le souvenir de la fois où tu es tombée de vélo quand tu étais petite ?

Drago s’interrompt. Il a vu la peine sur le visage de Granger, elle est brûlante comme une gifle. La culpabilité referme son étau sur lui. Tout cela aussi, c’est de sa faute. Granger a ensorcelé ses parents pour partir en guerre à cause de lui. Ce n’est que justice que le passé s’échine ainsi à le rattraper :

\- Excuse-moi, reprend-il. Je suis désolé de ce qui t’arrive, vraiment. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit réalisable.

\- J’ai de l’argent, si c’est ça qui te préoccupe.

\- Ce n’est pas à cause de l’argent, se défend Drago avec dégoût. Modifier tes souvenirs pour leur faire croire qu’il s’agit des leurs représenterait un travail phénoménal. Et ce ne serait qu’une recréation imparfaite, grossière, une interprétation de ma part et de la tienne, d’après l’image que tu te faisais d’eux. Tu ne pourras jamais te mettre dans leur tête et savoir comment ils ont vraiment vécu les choses, pour me demander de les redessiner ensuite. Tu ne ferais que recréer l’image de tes parents, pas tes parents tels qu’ils étaient vraiment.

\- Mais…

\- Et ensuite. Même en admettant que ça marche. Cela ne suffirait pas. La vie de tes parents n’était pas définie que par toi. Si tu me dis qu’ils ont perdu tous leurs autres souvenirs… Alors, ils ne savent plus qui ils sont. Ils ont perdu leur identité. Comment alors pourraient-ils retrouver leur relation l’un avec l’autre, leur relation avec toi ?

\- Et si je trouvais d’autres souvenirs ?

\- Lesquels ?

\- Les souvenirs de tous ceux qui les ont connus. Et si je reconstituais leur vie, à travers toutes les personnes qu’ils ont croisées, tous les moments qu’ils ont vécus ?

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu envisages ?

\- Oui. Oui je m’en rends compte, parfaitement.

Granger pose ses mains sur le comptoir. Elles ont l’air si petites sur la texture du bois. Elle articule doucement :

\- J’ai passé les dix dernières années de ma vie à tenter de réparer ce que je leur avais fait, Malefoy. J’y passerai les vingt années suivantes si c’est nécessaire.

Drago la regarde dans les yeux, et c’est son propre crime qu’il voit.

\- Je refuse de te donner de faux espoirs, dit-il simplement.

\- Mais tu acceptes ? Tu peux m’aider ?

Il secoue la tête :

\- Je vais t’aider. Je n’ai pas le choix. Je te dois bien ça.

Dans sa main, la brûlure l’élance, le déchire. C’est la seule chose qu’il est encore capable de ressentir.


	2. Whisky

Une semaine plus tard, Drago reçoit de nouveau Granger dans le petit salon qui lui sert d’arrière-boutique. La Pensine, son outil de travail, miroite sur le dessus du bureau. Les rideaux sont tirés pour lui permettre une concentration optimale. Aucun bruit ne leur parvient de la rue.

En entrant, Granger fronce le nez, plissant les yeux pour percer l’obscurité :

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n’as pas aéré cette pièce ? demande-t-elle en passant un doigt sur les meubles empoussiérés.

\- Je ne sors pas beaucoup, répond sobrement Drago.

Cette nouvelle rencontre le terrifie. Il voudrait s’en couper comme ses clients se coupent de leurs souvenirs : ne rien ressentir, se distancer de ce qu’il est en train de vivre… Mais alors, serait-il encore humain ?

« Avec ce dont tu es coupable, est-ce que tu crois encore l’être ? », rétorque sa conscience.

Drago avale sa salive. Il laisse Granger allumer un bâton d’encens sans en sentir l’odeur. Tous ses sens sont focalisés sur leur présence à tous les deux dans cette pièce, ici, à cet instant, avec les fantômes qu’ils amènent.

\- Tu as ce que je t’ai demandé ? commence Drago pour couper court aux préambules.

\- Oui, répond Granger.

Elle a l’air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois. Certes, elle a toujours la tenue d’une jeune femme qui n’a pas le temps de prendre soin d’elle, mais au moins a-t-elle regagné quelques couleurs, et les cernes sous ses yeux ont presque disparu. Une conséquence de l’acceptation de Drago, peut-être ? Il le souhaiterait. Que son aide rende un peu de bonheur à la jeune femme. Que la souffrance qu’il s’apprête à endurer se convertisse en sérénité pour Granger, telle une forme étrange de transfusion. Oui, une transfusion, exactement. Drago donnerait bien toutes les couleurs de son monde si cela pouvait rendre les siennes à Granger. Mais pour cela, il faudra souffrir…

Drago inspire à fond. De sa besace interminable, Granger vient d’exhumer une quantité impressionnante de souvenirs, qui flottent devant eux dans leurs petites capsules de cristal. Autant de fragments de vie prisonniers pour toujours…

Drago les dispose sur une armoire derrière lui et sort son carnet de notes. Pour travailler sur ces souvenirs, il devra être seul. Hors de question qu’il montre ses réactions devant Granger…

\- J’ai suspendu tout autre contrat à partir d’aujourd’hui, déclare-t-il en parcourant son carnet. Ça va déjà me prendre un certain temps de passer tout ça en revue. Ils sont classés par ordre chronologique ?

\- Oui. J’ai réuni tout ce que j’ai pu à partir de l’entourage proche de mes parents en une semaine. C’est un premier tri, mais j’en trouverai d’autres par la suite.

\- Je n’en doute pas. Bon, je voudrais procéder dans l’ordre, histoire de rendre cela le plus propre possible. Le meilleur moyen de construire un ensemble solide et cohérent, c’est de remonter le fil de la vie de tes parents depuis le début, en suivant une évolution logique. Le problème, c’est que nous ne possédons que très peu de souvenirs de leur enfance… Donc, je vais avoir besoin de tes précisions.

Posant sa plume sur le parchemin, Drago inscrit la date du jour :

\- J’ai besoin que tu me racontes tout ce qui ne figure pas dans ces souvenirs, déclare-t-il. Toutes les anecdotes que tes parents t’ont un jour racontées sur leur enfance. Sur leur famille, leur maison, leurs activités… Tout ce que tu sais d’eux à cette période, venant d’eux-mêmes ou de témoignages extérieurs.

Granger prend une grande inspiration. Drago peut voir dans ses yeux que cette demande est douloureuse pour elle. Elle va devoir parler des heures durant de ses parents amnésiques à un presque inconnu, un ancien ennemi à qui elle n’a sans doute aucune envie de se confier. Elle n’est pas venue le trouver par choix, mais par nécessité. Drago est le seul à faire ce qu’il fait, et il le fait bien.

\- Par où est-ce que je commence ? demanda-t-elle au bout d’un moment, désarmée.

\- Par le début, répond simplement Drago. Où sont-ils nés ?

Et elle commence. Au début, ses mots sont hésitants. Assez rapidement cependant, cette lueur que Drago a vu brûler dans son regard une semaine plus tôt revient en force. Cette ardeur qui ne lui fera jamais rien lâcher, jamais, jusqu’à ce que ses parents lui soient rendus. Drago ne peut s’empêcher d’éprouver une certaine forme d’admiration tandis que sa plume gratte le papier. Et une once de regret, comme toujours… Que n’aurait-il pas donné pour être aussi courageux que Granger des années plus tôt ? Que n’aurait-il pas donné pour ressentir cette flamme de volonté pure animer sa vie comme un météore ?

Mais ces considérations sont vaines. Au stade où en est sa vie, Drago n’a plus l’envie ni la volonté de convoiter quoi que ce soit. Il ne le mérite pas. Alors, il se contente d’écouter la vie d’une autre, en tentant de déceler à travers ses paroles l’enfance de ses parents.

\- D’après mon oncle, mon père était un petit garçon très malicieux, sourit Granger sans plus faire attention à lui. Un jour, il a coupé l’eau chaude dans toute la maison de mes grands-parents, juste parce qu’il s’était amusé avec une des vannes. Un autre jour, il a activé l’alerte incendie de son école ! Oh, et puis un jour…

Drago se perd dans ce qu’elle raconte. Le portrait dressé de cet enfant malicieux qu’il ne connaitra jamais le plonge dans des abymes de mélancolie. Ce n’est qu’un témoignage indirect qu’il a là. Le récit d’une fille, relatant les paroles d’un oncle… Deux intermédiaires se dressent déjà entre le père de Granger et lui. Que penser alors de l’image qu’il en retire ? Que penserait-on, si l’on appliquait la même méthode à sa propre vie ?

Drago n’a pas d’enfant. Mais il songe à l’enfant qu’il a été. Que se passerait-il, si l’on interrogeait ses camarades de classe pour reconstituer cet enfant ? Quelle image retirerait-on de lui ? Sans doute pas celle d’un jeune garçon malicieux, mais bien celui d’un enfant gâté, arrogant, capricieux et fanatique, un futur petit Mangemort en puissance…

Drago ferme les yeux, très brièvement. La honte qu’il ressent lui serre la poitrine plus fort que jamais. Mais il doit continuer. Pour Granger. Parce qu’il le lui a promis.

Pendant des heures, ils s’entretiennent dans la pièce obscure de l’arrière-boutique, tentant de ramener à la vie ces enfants perdus, les parents d’Hermione, et de rapiécer les restes de leur vie comme un patchwork délavé.

Régulièrement, Drago désespère devant ce que leur tâche a de vain. Mais il continue malgré tout. La flamme dans les yeux de Granger lui interdit de cesser. Et la douleur dans sa paume le motive. Jusqu’à ce que le regard exercé de la jeune femme ne la remarque :

\- Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? s’exclame-t-elle soudain, le faisant sursauter au milieu d’une phrase.

Drago jette un vague regard à sa brûlure :

\- Rien du tout, répond-il. Continue, il ne faut pas perdre le fil.

\- Ça date de la dernière fois ? Avec la bougie ?

\- Granger, ce n’est pas moi qui suis venu te consulter, il me semble. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un Médicomage.

\- N’empêche que tu devrais quand même te soigner. Ça a l’air infecté. Une simple pommade suffirait en plus, si tu m’en avais parlé…

\- Stop.

\- Mais ça doit te faire souffrir atrocement ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’infliges ça ? Je n’arrive même pas à croire que tu puisses encore écrire avec une plaie pareille !

Drago regarde sa main. Elle l’élance au rythme lent de son cœur. Rien d’aussi insupportable que les tourments qui déchirent sa conscience.

\- Je me soignerai, élude-t-il pour qu’elle le laisse tranquille. Continue, s’il-te-plait.

Elle finit par s’exécuter, avec méfiance. Drago, lui, oublie déjà la brûlure dans sa paume. Comme tout ce qui l’entoure, cela n’a aucune importance. Son environnement immédiat s’efface devant le passé qui le consume. La plupart du temps, il vit dans ses souvenirs ou dans ceux des autres, et jamais la réalité ne lui semble plus vive qu’en ces instants.

**XXX**

Trois mois s’écoulent. Granger revient chaque semaine avec un nouveau lot de souvenirs. Parents éloignés, vieux amis, anciennes relations de travail ou camarades de promo… Chaque souvenir se révèle crucial pour reconstituer la vie de Jonathan et Edith Granger. Et cependant, à chaque nouvel arrivage, la moisson se révèle plus maigre…

Granger est désespérée. Drago le voit lorsqu’elle ramène les brefs souvenirs du boulanger auquel le jeune Mr. Granger achetait des croissants pour ses parents le dimanche. Ces souvenirs ne révèlent pas grand-chose de la personne que Jonathan était autrefois, et n’avanceront pas Drago dans son travail. Pourtant, à force de passer en revue ces multiples vues de son existence, Drago se surprend à le connaitre, petit à petit. Il apprend les caractéristiques de son sourire. La façon dont son regard s’illuminait lorsqu’il retrouvait un ami. Sa joie de vivre au jour le jour, sa jeunesse pleine d’avenir. C’était un enfant intelligent. Un talent qui serait amené plus tard à réaliser toutes ses promesses, contrairement à Drago. Et ce simple constat lui fait mal.

Drago consacre désormais tout son temps à retravailler les souvenirs apportés par Granger. La plupart du temps, il conserve les atmosphères, les environnements, se contentant de changer le point de vue de l’observateur pour faire apparaitre le monde à travers les yeux de Jonathan ou d’Edith Granger. Néanmoins, à mesure qu’il remonte le temps, Drago craint de voir arriver ce jour fatidique où Hermione entrera dans l’équation.

Et ce jour finit par arriver.

Granger est nerveuse ce matin-là, Drago le voit bien. Ensemble, ils ont fini d’esquisser l’enfance et l’adolescence de Mr. et Mrs. Granger. A présent, il est temps d’aborder leur parcours à l’université. C’est là qu’ils se sont rencontrés : à l’école de médecine où ils apprendraient tous les deux à devenir dentistes, avant de poser ensemble les bases de leur vie commune…

Leurs deux existences se rejoignent à cet instant-là. Et bientôt arrivera Granger.

Hermione dépose les souvenirs sur l’étagère, comme elle en a l’habitude à présent. Elle se tort les mains tandis qu’elle attend l’habituelle séance de prise de notes qui ponctue leurs rencontres. Drago l’interroge sur tout, le moindre détail, le moindre instant. Aujourd’hui, avant qu’il n’ouvre la bouche, elle déclare :

\- Il y a le souvenir de ma naissance là-dedans.

Elle esquisse un sourire crispé :

\- J’ai retrouvé l’une des sages-femmes qui s’est occupé de l’accouchement. C’était une amie de ma mère à la fac.

Drago comprend aussitôt. Cette fois, ils arrivent dans le concret. Le réel. Ce qu’ils ont reconstitué jusqu’à présent n’était qu’un squelette : maintenant, il va falloir le nourrir de chair et de sang… Ce sont ses parents que Granger veut retrouver. Les parents qui l’ont accueillie en ce monde, qui l’ont élevée, chérie. Cela commence aujourd’hui. Avec le souvenir d’une naissance survenue presque trente ans plus tôt.

Drago lui-même sent la panique le saisir. C’était ce qu’il redoutait en se lançant dans ce projet. Reconstituer la jeunesse de Mr. et Mrs. Granger, deux parfaits inconnus à ses yeux, passe encore. Mais reconstituer la jeunesse de leur fille… C’est différent. Drago a pour politique de ne jamais travailler sur les souvenirs de personnes qu’il connait. Mais Hermione Granger n’est pas juste une fille qu’il connait. C’est une héroïne de guerre. La meilleure amie d’Harry Potter, Elu du monde sorcier. Drago et elle se sont tous les deux battus lors de l’ultime bataille de Poudlard, mais pas du même côté. Depuis toujours, ils se sont affrontés. A coup d’insultes et de gifles tout d’abord, des bêtises d’enfant. Et puis un jour, les insultes sont devenues tangibles… Les menaces sont devenues plus que des mots. Elles sont devenues réelles. Drago Malefoy est devenu un Mangemort, pendant qu’Hermione Granger rejoignait la recherche des Horcruxes aux côtés de Potter. Drago a regardé sans rien dire tandis que Bellatrix Lestrange torturait Granger à même le sol de son salon. Il a vu ces mots, ces mots prononcés si souvent, « Sang-de-Bourbe », être ancrés dans la réalité physique de sa chair. Non, Hermione Granger n’est pas juste une fille qu’il connait. Elle incarne à elle seule tous les mauvais choix qu’il a faits. Tous les remords qu’il portera dans son cœur jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. En cela, il la hait, il la craint, et dans le même temps, il aimerait tellement tout effacer…

C’est sa chance aujourd’hui. Non pas de tout effacer, mais de guérir. De racheter au moins l’une des fautes qu’il a commises. En rendant à Granger ses parents perdus, sacrifiés sur l’autel de la guerre. Alors, pour cela, Drago doit accepter les souffrances à venir.

\- Tu veux un verre ? demande-t-il à Granger avant de s’y mettre. Je crois qu’on pourrait en avoir largement besoin, toi et moi.

Elle hésite.

\- Rassure-toi, je serai sobre pour m’occuper des souvenirs, ajoute-t-il. Mais pour l’instant, nous ne faisons que discuter. Un petit verre pour accompagner une discussion entre vieux ennemis, qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elle finit par acquiescer. Elle semble avoir aussi peur que lui d’aborder ce souvenir, mais pour des raisons différentes, sans doute. Elle souffre de l’absence de ses parents. Elle redoute de les avoir perdus pour toujours, à cause de son propre sortilège. Elle s’en veut. Et elle ne trouve aucun réconfort dans le fait de se confier à un Malefoy.

Drago fait fi de sa propre clairvoyance. Exhumant une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu de l’un de ses tiroirs, il laisse le liquide ambré tournoyer quelques instants à la lueur des bougies, tel un souvenir doré. N’est-ce pas là le meilleur souvenir de tous : une promesse d’ivresse, et d’oubli peut-être ?

Drago leur sert une généreuse portion à tous les deux, puis entrechoque son verre à celui de Granger sans lui demander son avis :

\- A nos parents, dit-il, amer.

Il n’aurait pas dû dire cela, mais trop tard : la rancœur s’est échappée de lui-même. Granger ne répond rien. Elle goûte son whisky du bout des lèvres, avant de grimacer :

\- Je n’ai jamais aimé ce truc. C’est trop amer pour moi.

Drago hausse les épaules en engloutissant son verre cul sec :

\- Pour moi, ça n’a pas vraiment de goût. C’est l’effet qui compte.

Granger le dévisage bizarrement, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle contemple la paume de sa main qui a fini par cicatriser naturellement, lui laissant une vilaine marque boursoufflée sur sa peau pâle. Elle lui a déjà proposé plusieurs fois d’arranger ça, mais Drago a toujours refusé.

\- On s’y met ? demande-t-il lorsque son regard insistant finit par le mettre mal à l’aise.

Granger semble revenir à la réalité. Elle acquiesce, termine son verre d’une traite et se tend lorsque la chaleur envahit son ventre. Alors seulement, ils abordent le jour de sa naissance.

**XXX**

Le soir venu, Drago titube dans les rues de Londres. Il semblerait que la bouteille de whisky Pur Feu se soit bue toute seule, finalement. Dans l’après-midi qui a suivi le départ de Granger, Drago a choisi de couper court au suspense tout de suite en attaquant sa terreur de front. Il a visionné le souvenir de la sage-femme, et, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il s’est mis à le modifier.

Il lui a fallu le revisionner des dizaines de fois, encore et encore et encore, pour l’adapter d’abord au point de vue de Jonathan Granger, puis à celui de sa femme. Des dizaines de fois, il lui a fallu assister à la venue au monde de la petite Hermione Granger. Et le bonheur de ses parents, le soulagement de sa mère, l’amour inconditionnel de son père, cette petite bulle de perfection et de quiétude, que la vie ne tarderait pas à balayer comme un fétu de paille…

Granger a été aimée. Cela oui, Drago l’a vu, dès son premier jour. Elle aussi était amenée à un brillant avenir, à une existence sans nuages, parce qu’elle le méritait. Mais à cause de Drago, tout cela a été gâché…

Alors, Drago a fini ce qu’il avait à faire. Puis sa bouteille et lui sont devenus meilleurs amis au fil de l’après-midi. Et à présent, il déambule seul dans les rues de Londres, à la recherche d’une nouvelle meilleure amie, peut-être ?

Il y a un bar à l’angle de sa rue. Les bars, ce n’est jamais une bonne idée. Ils grouillent toujours de gens prêts à le reconnaitre, prêts à lui rappeler quelle ordure il incarne et à ponctuer leurs propos de quelques coups de poings si le message ne suffit pas.

Tant mieux. C’est exactement ce que Drago recherche ce soir. Lui non plus ne comprend pas pourquoi il est libre de respirer et de se promener ivre dans cette ville à cette heure-ci. Où est la punition que ses crimes promettaient ? Quand viendra-t-elle ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas vivre sans elle ? Quelle que soit la direction vers laquelle il se projette, où qu’il regarde, sa vie est un enfer. Et il ne désire même pas s’en échapper. Non, il veut en ressentir la brûlure, jusqu’au plus profond de ses os. Ressentir, enfin !

Drago pousse la porte du bar. Il ne fait rien pour se montrer discret et déjà, des doigts se pointent vers lui.

\- Alors quoi, je n’ai pas droit à un verre ? provoque-t-il.

La porte se referme sur lui.

**XXX**

Aux urgences de l’hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ce soir-là, Drago Malefoy arrive avec quatre côtes fêlées, un nez cassé et une main en miettes. La jeune interne qui le reçoit pousse un cri devant le sang répandu sur sa chemise et court prévenir le Médicomage de garde. Une certaine Hermione Granger.  

  


	3. Sainte-Mangouste

A trois heures et demie du matin, Hermione s’affère aux urgences de l’hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il y a souvent plus de peur que de mal dans ce service de la capital anglaise : les sortilèges que les ivrognes du pub voisin se balancent au visage peuvent parfois mal tourner et donner des effets impressionnants, mais rien que la sagacité de la jeune femme ne parvienne à régler en deux tours de baguette. Cette fois-là pourtant, quelque chose est différent. Hermione le sait rien qu’au regard de l’interne qui vient la solliciter :

\- Mage Granger, bredouille-t-elle. Drago Malefoy est à l’accueil.

L’espace d’une seconde absurde, Hermione se demande ce que Malefoy peut bien venir faire sur son lieu de travail, alors qu’ils ont rendez-vous le lendemain. Et puis elle aperçoit le sang sur la blouse de sa collègue :

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demande-t-elle en sentant son sang se figer.

\- Une bagarre, répond l’interne. Il a été assez vague.

Elle n’en dit pas plus, tordant ses mains devant elle sans oser regarder sa supérieure. Hermione comprend instantanément :

\- Restez-là, dit-elle. Occupez-vous des autres.

Et elle part rejoindre l’entrée du service. Ses pensées sont contradictoires tandis qu’elle se fraye un chemin entre un homme poursuivi par ses chaussures et une femme dont la tête siffle comme une théière. Elle a bien vu la lueur dans les yeux de la petite interne : un mélange de dégoût et de crainte. Si elle est venue trouver Hermione, ce n’est pas par manque de compétence, c’est parce qu’elle ne souhaite pas s’occuper d’un Malefoy. Et Hermione ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour cela. Le point de vue de la jeune fille est compréhensible. Qui d’autre ne réagirait pas comme elle ? Quelques mois plus tôt, Hermione elle-même se serait sentie mal à l’aise de voir Malefoy surgir dans son service. Pourtant aujourd’hui…

Aujourd’hui, elle connait Malefoy, plus qu’elle ne l’a jamais connu durant leurs années à Poudlard. Oh, bien sûr, ils sont loin d’être les meilleurs amis du monde, et il ne livre pas grand-chose sur lui. Mais elle l’a fréquenté suffisamment pour savoir qu’il ne mérite pas cette réaction instinctive de la part des gens. Drago Malefoy a changé. Il n’est pas le Mangemort terrible et impuni que sa réputation lui prête. Même si elle n’irait pas jusqu’à excuser ses fautes passées, Hermione a bien conscience qu’il ne la regarde plus avec le même venin dédaigneux que durant leur adolescence. Les idéaux pourris qui noircissaient le cœur du jeune Drago Malefoy ont disparu. Il a perdu sa foi en sa cause, elle s’est envolée en même temps que Lord Voldemort, et peut-être même longtemps auparavant.

Non. Aujourd’hui, Hermione est mal à l’aise, car elle voudrait défendre Malefoy alors que le Royaume-Uni tout entier voudrait le condamner. Elle est mal à l’aise, car la vision qu’elle a toujours eue de son ancien ennemi a changé, qu’elle le veuille ou non. Malefoy n’est et ne sera peut-être jamais un homme bien. Mais il est l’homme qui a accepté de l’aider, malgré tout, quand tous les autres avaient renoncé depuis longtemps. Il a accepté de l’aider alors qu’elle était au plus bas. Il a accepté de l’aider, malgré l’immensité de la tâche, la certitude quasi certaine de leur échec. Parce que c’était important pour elle. Parce qu’elle était désespérée.

Hermione arrive à l’entrée des urgences avec son désespoir en tête, et la crainte de voir sa seule chance de soigner ses parents réduite en bouillie sur le dos d’un brancard.  

Il n’en est rien. Malefoy fait peine à voir, mais lorsqu’elle arrive devant lui, il est encore en état de la reconnaitre :

\- Granger ? dit-il avec sa morgue habituelle.

Ce n’est pas personnel : Hermione a fini par s’en rendre compte avec le temps. C’est juste sa façon normale de s’exprimer. Il s’adresse à elle comme il s’adresserait à n’importe qui d’autre dans ce service. Si ce n’est qu’il est surpris de la voir :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C’est moi qui devrais te poser cette question, rétorque Hermione. Je travaille ici, je te signale. Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ?

Malefoy secoue la tête :

\- Rien de très grave. Je me suis battu avec des connards, c’est tout.

\- Ils ont gagné on dirait.

\- Ouais.

Malefoy n’ajoute rien de plus. Il ne la regarde pas, semble presque gêné de la voir là. Hermione, elle, ne sait pas quoi penser. Lorsque Malefoy et elle se sont quittés le matin même, il allait bien, même si tous deux savaient qu’ils allaient attaquer le gros du travail avec le souvenir de la naissance d’Hermione. Et la voilà qui le retrouvait maintenant, douze heures plus tard, le nez cassé et la main en sang…

\- Comment est-ce que c’est arrivé ? insiste Hermione en amenant à elle un plateau de compresses.

\- Ma tête ne leur est pas revenue. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ça te surprend ?

\- Où est-ce que c’est arrivé ?

\- Au bar. C’est un interrogatoire, ou une consultation médicale ?

Hermione prend une profonde inspiration pour garder son calme. Changement ou non, Malefoy a conservé son don pour lui être insupportable :

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu l’as un peu cherché.

\- C’est ça, c’est de ma faute.

\- Je n’ai pas dit ça…

\- J’ai montré mon visage. Pardon d’avoir eu l’audace de sortir en public. C’est bon, tu vas me remettre le nez en place maintenant ?

Hermione soupire. Pointant sa baguette devant elle, elle articule :

\- Episkey.

L’os se consolide avec un craquement sonore, sans que Malefoy ne réagisse. Un autre sortilège ressoude instantanément les os de la main droite. Hermione tapote les blessures avec une compresse d’eau froide :

\- Je suis désolée que ça te soit arrivé, dit-elle plus calmement. Tu ne mérites pas d’être traité comme ça.

\- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup, raille-t-il.

Hermione s’apprête à contrer, mais renonce. Malefoy est comme ça. Tout en piques et en sarcasmes qui l’isolent du reste du monde. Qui l’en préservent.

\- Tu devrais prendre davantage soin de toi, c’est tout, se permet-elle de commenter. Tu es aussi pâle qu’un Inferius. Tu ne sors jamais de ta caverne pleine de miasmes, et je parie que tu ne manges pas beaucoup non plus.

\- C’est toi qui me dis ça, miss « j’ai des cernes de six pieds de long » ?

\- C’est bien connu que les Médicomages font les pires patients, réplique Hermione posément.

Elle lui accorde un sourire. Ses compresses absorbent doucement le sang sur la peau fine du jeune homme.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses, reprend-elle alors, rattrapé par le sérieux qui gouverne sa vie. Si tu te saoules, ou si tu n’es plus dans la capacité de travailler, les souvenirs…

Malefoy baisse les yeux. Elle a perdu quelque chose, Hermione le comprend instantanément. Ce semblant de légèreté qu’ils partageaient vient de fondre comme neige au Soleil :

\- Ça ne va pas ? demande-t-elle. Tu as mal autre part ?

\- Non, répond Malefoy.

Il se lève, repoussant les compresses loin de lui :

\- Je serai en état de travailler demain, ne t’en fais pas, dit-il, amer. Fidèle au poste. C’est bien à ça que je sers, pas vrai ?

\- Malefoy, je ne voulais pas dire…

\- Laisse tomber. Tu as raison de t’inquiéter de tes priorités. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’inquièterais pour moi, de toute façon ?

\- Tu es injuste, proteste Hermione. Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi, c’est juste…

Elle expire longuement, sans trouver ses mots :

\- Par moments, je suis un peu déconnectée, finit-elle par avouer. Tu comprends, je travaille tout le temps… C’est difficile parfois pour moi de… De penser à autre chose. De me rappeler qu’il y a autre chose, dans la vie. D’autres personnes.

Malefoy la dévisage longuement. Elle a honte de s’être livrée de cette façon. Elle n’est même pas vraiment sûre de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Finalement, Malefoy hoche la tête :

\- Je te dis à demain du coup.  

\- Attends ! Tu ne vas pas repartir avec des côtes cassées, si ?

Malefoy baisse la tête vers son torse :

\- Des côtes cassées ?

\- Je peux le voir rien qu’au relief de ta chemise. Et à ta respiration. Retire ton haut.

Sceptique, Malefoy se rassoit sur le brancard. Il déboutonne sa chemise et l’enlève avec réticence. Depuis les trois mois qu’elle lui rend visite, Hermione a remarqué qu’il porte toujours des tenues très sobres : chemises claires sur pantalons noirs. Un héritage de son élégance d’autrefois, sans tout l’étalage qui allait autour. Tout juste de quoi passer inaperçu. En-dessous, sa peau est blafarde, et nimbée d’hématomes.

\- Ils ne m’ont pas raté, c’est tout, commente Malefoy.

Hermione fait non de la tête :

\- Ces côtes-là sont cassées, dit-elle en effleurant la zone du bout des doigts.

Puis, les sourcils froncés :

\- Tu n’as pas mal ?

Il hausse les épaules :

\- Pas plus que si tu m’appuyais sur un bleu. C’est désagréable, c’est tout.

Cette fois, l’instinct d’Hermione est alerté :

\- Ce n’est pas normal, dit-elle, pensive. Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu fais preuve d’insensibilité.

\- De quoi ?

\- D’insensibilité.

\- Si c’est encore un truc pour m’insulter, je…

\- Tu ne ressens pas la douleur. Du moins, pas assez.

Malefoy se fend d’un rictus :

\- Crois-moi Granger, je souffre bien assez comme ça.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

Hermione est d’un sérieux mortel. Une multitude de signaux d’alarme s’éveillent dans son esprit :

\- Tu ne sens pas le goût du whisky, poursuit-elle. Ni l’odeur de ton arrière-boutique.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire !

\- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as mangé quelque chose de vraiment délicieux ?

\- Quoi ?  

\- Réfléchis. Ton plat préféré, n’importe quoi…

\- Je n’en sais rien moi !

\- Ou senti une odeur vraiment agréable ? Tu as d’autres troubles sensoriels ? Vision, ouïe…

\- Tout ça ce sont des conneries !

Hermione soupire. Pointant sa baguette une dernière fois sur Malefoy, elle ressoude ses côtes sans même y penser :

\- Viens avec moi, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Granger, il est quatre heures du matin, si tu veux qu’on se remette à bosser demain…

\- Je suis de garde toute la nuit de toute façon.

\- Oui, eh bien pas moi.

\- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de chercher des ennuis au bar. Maintenant viens avec moi, ça ne prendra que cinq minutes.

Elle ajoute :

\- Si j’ai tort, je t’offrirai une bouteille de ce fameux whisky dégueulasse que tu aimes tant. Ça te va ?

Malefoy rit et hausse de nouveau les épaules :

\- Si tu es prête à perdre ton argent, je ne vais pas dire non.

Et il se décide enfin à la suivre dans le dédale des étages de Sainte-Mangouste. Le bureau d’Hermione se trouve au quatrième niveau, au service des pathologies des sortilèges. Le même étage où Harry, Ron et elle avaient croisé Gilderoy Lockhart lors de leur cinquième année à Poudlard, en rendant visite à Arthur Weasley… Tout cela lui semble si loin désormais. Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé un jour que ses parents seraient dans un état pire que celui de Lockhart. Ou même que les parents de Neville…

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, Hermione déverrouille son bureau. C’est une petite pièce encombrée, sans fenêtres, où elle passe la majorité de son temps sans se préoccuper du cadre.

\- Et c’est moi qui ne sors jamais de mon antre ? commente Malefoy, sarcastique.

\- Arrête de raconter n’importe quoi et on en reparle, réplique-t-elle. Bon. Où est-elle ?

Furetant entre les piles de documents qui parsèment son bureau, Hermione finit par exhumer une Pensine, d’un modèle plus petit mais tout aussi sophistiqué que celle de Malefoy :

\- Quand tu travailles sur les souvenirs des autres, reprend-elle, est-ce que tu as l’impression que leur ressenti est plus intense que le tien ?

Malefoy hausse à nouveau les épaules :

\- Pas vraiment. Ça dépend de la qualité des souvenirs. Certaines personnes sont plus douées pour se rappeler que d’autres. Certaines sont plus douées pour extraire leurs souvenirs aussi, tout simplement. Et puis parfois, les gens se souviennent très bien de certaines choses et puis moins d’autres. Tout cela fait varier l’aspect du souvenir.

\- Mais lorsque tu t’introduis dans les souvenirs de quelqu’un, insiste Hermione, tu ne t’occupes pas que de l’aspect visuel, je me trompe ?

\- Non, bien sûr. Tous les sens sont très importants. La vue n’est que le plus superficiel de tous : ce sont les quatre autres sens qui vont véritablement ancrer le souvenir dans le réel. Qui vont le rendre tangible, crédible.

\- D’accord. A l’intérieur du souvenir, tu as accès à la vue, l’ouïe, et l’odorat, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Et le toucher. Je peux sentir les textures, même si je ne peux pas interagir avec elles.

\- Très bien.

Hermione pointe sa baguette sur sa tempe, et, lentement, en extrait un long filament argenté :

\- Lorsque tu entres dans le souvenir d’une autre personne, explique-t-elle en déposant le filament dans la Pensine, tes propres sens n’entrent plus en ligne de compte. Ce n’est pas ton corps qui perçoit ce qui se passe, uniquement ton esprit, qui découvre les perceptions d’un autre corps. Autrement dit, si tes sens physiques sont émoussés… Ça ne devrait pas être le cas de ton esprit. Tu devrais être capable de ressentir les choses dans la Pensine exactement comme je les ai ressenties.

Malefoy grimace :

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire revivre la fois où tu t’es fait pétrifier par le Basilic, hein ?

Hermione rit :

\- Non. Tu ne pourrais pas éprouver ce que j’ai éprouvé de toute façon. La douleur, c’est une sensation intérieure. Tout ce que tu peux partager avec moi dans ce souvenir, ce sont les stimuli extérieurs.

Elle désigne la Pensine :

\- Un petit plongeon ? En l’honneur du whisky ?

Malefoy secoue la tête :

\- Où est-ce que ça va m’emmener ?

Hermione le gratifie d’un clin d’œil :

\- Suspense.

Malefoy soupire. Il se penche néanmoins vers la Pensine, et Hermione l’accompagne dans son souvenir. Le tourbillon argenté les emporte jusqu’à une journée torride, quelque part au fin fond du souk de Marrakech. Hermione s’était rendue là avec ses parents des années plus tôt, lors de vacances familiales. Sa silhouette d’enfant papillonne entre les étals de bijoux. Ici et là, des marchands interpellent ses parents pour leur vendre des étoffes ou des souvenirs en tous genres. L’air embaume le sable, la pollution, les épices, les pâtisseries au miel et la sueur. Un mélange à des milliers de kilomètres de cette vieille ville de Londres.

Adulte au milieu de son propre souvenir, Hermione guette la réaction de Malefoy. Il regarde autour de lui, surpris par le cadre exotique, mais il ne pose aucune question. Il suit les parents d’Hermione lorsque ceux-ci déambulent entre les allées. Ils finissent par arriver devant une boutique un peu particulière : une maroquinerie. Juste derrière, les effluves de la tannerie parviennent jusqu’au souk : un infecte mélange de chair animale et d’urine de vache, laissé à macérer en plein Soleil. Il fait plus de quarante degrés.

Malgré l’ancienneté du souvenir, Hermione suffoque sous cette chaleur écrasante. Elle a l’impression que l’odeur de la tannerie pénètre le moindre de ses pores, s’agrippe à ses cheveux, ses vêtements, ses poumons. C’est de loin l’odeur la plus insoutenable qu’elle ait jamais respiré.

A ses côtés, Malefoy semble sur le point de perdre connaissance. Hermione les éjecte hors de la Pensine, là où l’air renfermé de son petit bureau leur parait soudain propre et frais :

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette odeur ? s’exclame aussitôt Malefoy, dont le teint a pris une intéressante couleur verdâtre.

Hermione s’autorise un sourire :

\- Une tannerie, explique-t-elle. Une fabrique de cuir.

\- J’ai toujours su que vous Moldus étiez des sauvages…

Hermione se tend, mais Malefoy la gratifie à son tour d’un sourire narquois :

\- Quoi, tu as laissé ton humour dans la Pensine ? Moi, pour sûr, j’y ai laissé mon odorat…

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu n’as pas eu l’impression que c’était plus intense que ce que tu as l’habitude de ressentir avec ton propre corps ?

\- Evidemment que si. Mais c’est normal. Tu m’as emmené en Enfer sur Terre.

\- Je parle sérieusement. J’ai observé beaucoup d’anomalies dans tes perceptions ces trois derniers mois, je suis persuadée que ce n’est pas normal. Tu devrais au moins me laisser faire d’autres tests. Ce souvenir prouve…

\- Ça ne prouve rien du tout.

\- Tu as été choqué ! Frappé de plein fouet, parce que tu n’as plus l’habitude de ressentir les choses aussi intensément ! Si tu veux encore comparer avec d’autres souvenirs…

\- Ça ne changera rien.

Posément, Malefoy recule la Pensine sur le plan de travail :

\- Tu as beau être Médicomage, dit-il lentement, c’est moi le spécialiste des souvenirs. Alors écoute-moi. Ton argument n’a aucune valeur, parce que nous n’expérimentons pas tous le monde de la même façon. Il n’y a rien de plus trompeur et de plus subjectif que les sens. Deux personnes peuvent vivre la même expérience et la ressentir différemment. Deux personnes peuvent voir un seul et même objet sous un même éclairage et le trouver d’une couleur différente. Nous ne pouvons pas nous mettre dans la peau des autres, c’est impossible. Tant que nous ne le pourrons pas, pour autant que je le sache, nous ne pourrons jamais émettre de certitude sur quoi que ce soit. Tu voulais connaitre ma nourriture préférée ? C’est la framboise. Eh bien, je n’ai aucune idée de si la framboise a le même goût pour toi que pour moi. De la même façon, ce que tu m’as fait vivre aujourd’hui… C’est ton ressenti. Ton expérience face aux stimuli que ton corps a reçus. Rien ne me garantit que j’aurais ressenti la même chose. Ni que mes perceptions sont anormales par rapport aux tiennes.

Hermione entrevoit où cette discussion est en train de les mener, sans vouloir aller jusqu’au bout :

\- C’est pour ça qu’il est risqué de toucher aux souvenirs des autres, poursuit malgré tout Malefoy dans un murmure.

Dans ses yeux, il y a de la peine, comme s’il était déjà désolé de la blesser :

\- C’est pour ça que le travail que nous faisons toi et moi ne mènera sans doute à rien… Parce que tu ne pourras jamais reconstituer ce que tes parents ont vécu. Ce ne seront que des visions, des réinterprétations personnelles mises bout à bout, provenant de centaines de sources différentes, parfois même inventées de toutes pièces… Ton projet en lui-même est biaisé dès le départ. Ce ne sont pas tes parents que tu veux recréer, mais l’image que tu avais d’eux-mêmes. Tu ne pourras jamais les retrouver.

Timidement, Malefoy lève une main vers elle, lui presse l’épaule. Hermione sent deux larmes symétriques trahir ses yeux :

\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il.

Et il s’en va, la laissant seule avec cette vérité terrible. Qu’elle connaissait déjà. 

 

 


	4. Framboises

Le lendemain, Drago attend Granger dans la pénombre de son arrière-boutique. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il a ouvert grand les fenêtres, aérant l’atmosphère, permettant à la lumière du Soleil de profaner les lieux. Il s’attendait à l’agression des bruits de la rue, mais non. Pas de circulation, pas de bavardages des passants, pas de courant d’air sur sa peau. Rien qui ne lui soit perceptible. Il a refermé les fenêtres au bout de quelques instants, rassuré par l’opacité de ses rideaux en velours. Depuis, les minutes s’écoulent.

Il est plus de midi. Granger est en retard, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé en trois mois. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil capitonné, Drago se repasse en boucle les évènements de la soirée. Il a beau avoir bu plus que son saoul hier soir, il se souvient parfaitement de son arrivée à l’hôpital. De Granger, de la Pensine, et de la discussion qui s’en est suivie. Il sait qu’il s’est montré dur avec elle, et il s’en veut. En y réfléchissant, il avait simplement passé une soirée de merde, et il avait un peu relâché la pression sur elle. Ça, et ses théories farfelues sur sa prétendue insensibilité…

\- Je t’en foutrais, de l’insensibilité, murmure Drago pour lui-même. Si j’étais vraiment insensible, je ne m’inquièterais pas pour toi.

Drago attend une heure. Puis deux. Sur le coup de quinze heures, il prend son manteau et transplane à Sainte-Mangouste. 

\- Je voudrais voir le Mage Granger, dit-il à l’agent d’accueil, un vieux sorcier dont les sourcils froncés ne laissent guère de doute : il l’a reconnu au premier coup d’œil.

\- Et qu’est-ce que vous lui voulez ? crache l’homme en jetant un coup d’œil à l’armoire à glace chargée de la sécurité.

\- Nous avions rendez-vous, répond posément Drago. Elle n’est pas venue.

\- Elle n’est pas de service aujourd’hui, postillonne l’agent. Elle était de garde toute la nuit.

\- Vous savez où je pourrais la joindre ?

\- Même si je le savais, ce n’est pas à vous que je le dirais.

Drago recule. Il est habitué à ce genre d’attitude à son égard. Pourtant aujourd’hui, cela lui fait l’effet d’un coup de poing en plein visage :

\- Je vois, dit-il malgré tout. Merci pour votre aide.

Il sent le regard du garde peser sur sa nuque. Il n’est pas le seul : toutes les personnes assises à l’accueil le dévisagent, et déjà la rumeur enfle. Drago se passe une main sur le visage :

\- Vous pouvez m’indiquer les toilettes, s’il-vous-plait ?

Le vieux sorcier renifle bruyamment :

\- Si j’étais vous, je rentrerais chez moi pour y aller.

Drago ne s’avoue pas vaincu. Pas aujourd’hui. Il n’a pas obtenu de réponses, il ne sait toujours pas où est Granger, et il refuse de s’incliner devant ces abrutis :

\- Très bien, je trouverai moi-même.

\- Monsieur !

L’agent de sécurité le rattrape alors qu’il s’enfonce dans le dédale de couloirs :

\- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

\- Je vais juste aux toilettes, j’en ai pour une minute.

\- Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous laisser vous promener seul dans les couloirs.

\- Ah bon ? Vous accompagnez tous les visiteurs qui franchissent cette porte ?

\- Monsieur Malefoy…

\- Accompagnez-moi alors, s’il n’y a que ça pour vous rassurer.

\- Je me dois d’insister.

L’agent lui empoigne le bras :

\- Ne me touchez pas ! s’exclame Drago.

Le garde recule. L’atmosphère de l’entrée se fige. Drago soupire. Il sait qu’il suffit d’un faux pas, d’un seul, pour que la situation bascule. Comme la veille au bar. Comme à chaque instant de sa putain de vie depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Il est fatigué de se battre. Mais ce matin, il s’est réveillé avec de nouveaux remords plein la tête, des remords envers Granger. Ceux-là, il peut encore les réparer. Alors il compte bien le faire :

\- Je ne partirai pas d’ici tant que je n’aurai pas eu de réponses décentes, déclare-t-il en regardant le garde droit dans les yeux. Vous n’avez pas le droit de m’interdire d’entrer. Je n’ai rien fait de mal.

\- Vous avez eu votre réponse. Le Mage Granger ne travaille pas aujourd’hui. Revenez demain. Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir de droite. Ne trainez pas.

Drago recule à pas lents. Il sent que le garde ne le lâchera pas du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive au croisement. Alors seulement, la pression énorme qui pesait sur lui se relâche. Il aperçoit la porte des toilettes, s’y engouffre quelques instants et ouvre les vannes : il respire à fond, le souffle saccadé, la sueur ruisselant dans son dos. Voilà pourquoi il garde toujours ses rideaux fermés sur l’extérieur. Voilà pourquoi il vaut mieux vivre dans le passé que dans le présent.

Rapidement cependant, il lui faut reprendre ses esprits. Le garde ne tardera pas à avoir des soupçons s’il reste trop longtemps enfermé là-dedans. Nul doute qu’il reste posté à l’autre bout du couloir, à compter les secondes. Drago n’aura pas d’autre chance. Alors il se glisse hors des toilettes et prend le chemin des ascenseurs. Une fois parvenu au quatrième étage, il ne lui est pas difficile de retrouver le bureau de Granger. Drago ne serait pas étonné qu’elle y travaille même en dehors de ses heures de garde… Voire même qu’elle s’y soit endormie.

Il frappe à la porte, guettant nerveusement le balai des infirmières qui se pressent derrière lui. Il frappe encore, mais n’obtient aucune réponse. De toute évidence, le vieux schnock à l’entrée n’a pas menti : Granger n’est pas à l’hôpital. Drago se résout à rejoindre l’accueil, quand un fracas phénoménal le fait sursauter juste à côté de lui. La porte voisine du bureau de Granger a presque sauté sur ses gonds, révélant un homme en peignoir, les traits ahuris, les cheveux hirsutes, la bouche ouverte sur un cri informe. Il se met à courir dans tout le couloir, renversant les charriots des infirmières au passage, jusqu’à ce qu’une petite troupe de nurses ne se mettent en tête de le rattraper :

\- Jonathan ! crient-elles en tentant de l’apaiser. Jonathan, il faut que vous vous calmiez maintenant ! Sinon, vous n’aurez pas de crème au caramel ce soir !

\- Petrificus Totallus ! lance l’une des femmes.

L’homme s’écroule aussitôt au sol, aussi raide qu’une statue de marbre. Avec une stupéfaction qui confine au choc, Drago reconnait Jonathan Granger.

\- Qui a fait ça ?! s’exclame une voix.

Comme une tornade, Hermione émerge de la porte du service, le visage tordu de rage :

\- Qui a jeté ce sort ? Répondez !

Les infirmières se confondent en excuses :

\- Pardonnez-nous, Mage… Mais il était incontrôlable…

\- Incontrôlable ? Je vous avais dit qu’il ne supportait pas les piqûres ! Vous devez toujours m’appeler avant de tenter ce genre de procédures ! Et son état ne justifie pas que vous le traitiez comme un animal, est-ce que c’est clair ?!

La jeune femme tremble de rage. Des larmes brillent dans ses yeux écarquillés. Sa peau blême fait ressortir ses cernes, la couronne de cheveux secs et ternes qui entoure son visage. Elle parait presque avoir sa place dans ce service, parmi les patients. Visiblement, c’est ce que se disent les infirmières sous ses ordres. Drago, lui, éprouve une horrible compassion. Le désespoir d’Hermione l’atteint comme s’il était le sien. Et la douleur de voir son père traité ainsi…

Jonathan Granger repose immobile à ses pieds. C’est presque comme s’il était mort. Son regard figé ne fixe rien. Drago s’agenouille lentement auprès de lui, et effleure ses cheveux. C’est étrange. Le lien qu’il ressent pour cet homme qu’il n’avait encore jamais rencontré avant aujourd’hui. Cet homme qu’il a vu grandir, apprendre, aimer, se marier, s’épanouir. Cet homme dont il connait la fille. Il a totalement disparu aujourd’hui… Voilà ce qu’il est advenu de Jonathan Granger. Et cela brise le cœur de Drago en deux. Pour la première fois, il obtient un bref aperçu de l’horreur qui baigne la vie d’Hermione depuis des années. Sa réalité entre en collision avec la sienne, et il en sera à jamais changé. Il ne peut plus fuir désormais. Il est impliqué. Il s’est attaché à cet homme qu’il ne connait pas. Et, plus que jamais, il comprend la détresse d’Hermione, et la nécessité pour lui de l’aider…

\- Malefoy ?

La voix de Granger trébuche sur son nom. Un épuisement total semble s’être abattu sur elle :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Drago lève les yeux. Toutes les infirmières de l’étage semblent prêtes à appeler la sécurité d’un moment à l’autre :

\- Nous avions rendez-vous ce midi, articule-t-il lentement pour ne pas paraitre menaçant. Tu n’es pas venue, alors j’ai cru… Que tu avais oublié, ou qu’il t’était arrivé quelque chose.

« Ou que tu m’en voulais encore pour hier soir… »

Cela, il n’ose pas le dire. Mais il se doute très bien que Granger a compris. Le regard de la jeune femme se perd dans le couloir, sur le chaos autour d’elle. Elle sort sa baguette et, d’un petit geste sec, remet tout en ordre avec l’adresse qui lui est propre.

\- Allez-vous-en, dit-elle alors aux infirmières.

\- Nous sommes vraiment désolées, Mage…

\- Je vais m’en occuper maintenant. Merci.

\- Est-ce que… vous voulez que l’on appelle quelqu’un ?

Granger les dévisage l’espace d’une seconde absurde :

\- Qui donc voudriez-vous appeler ?

A nouveau, les regards se tournent vers Drago. Granger ne cache pas son dégoût :

\- Allez-vous-en, c’est tout.

Elle dirige alors sa baguette vers son père et le fait léviter en douceur :

\- Tu peux m’attendre dans mon bureau, dit-elle à Drago sans lui accorder un regard, tout en déverrouillant la porte à distance. Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps.

Et, avec une infinie douceur, elle entraine devant elle le corps immobile de son père à l’intérieur du service.

Drago reste sans bouger, planté au milieu du couloir, devant la porte du bureau de Granger. Il se sent stupide. Il se sent étranger. La sensation d’avoir assisté à quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû voir, une blessure secrète et intime, dans laquelle il s’est introduit malgré lui. Il a honte. C’est pourquoi, il se sent incapable d’affronter le regard de Granger en faisant comme si rien ne s’était passé. Incapable d’attendre comme un imbécile devant son bureau, jusqu’à ce que tous les squelettes soient retournés dans le placard, tous les fantômes sous le tapis. Drago franchit la porte du service de Granger.

A l’intérieur, c’est une succession de petites chambres aux murs blancs, que l’on a tenté d’égayer avec quelques peintures mouvantes. Drago entend la voix de Granger non loin. Il la trouve dans l’une des petites cellules, plus chaleureuse que les autres. Il y a des étagères accrochées aux murs, ici. Des livres, des bibelots, quelques photos immobiles qui représentent toutes des paysages. Une multitude de poissons colorés tournent en rond dans un aquarium peuplé de ruines submergées. Une boite à musique égrène sa mélodie douce sur la table de chevet.

Il y a deux lits. Le premier recueille le corps pétrifié de Jonathan Granger. Sur le second, son épouse, Edith, regarde le mur en face d’elle sans prêter attention à ce qui se passe.

\- Je suis désolée qu’elles t’aient fait ça, Papa, murmure Granger. Je vais te libérer tout de suite, c’est promis. D’abord, on prend un peu d’eau sucrée, d’accord ?

Entre les lèvres, elle lui glisse une sorte de petit coton-tige imbibé d’eau, jusqu’à ce que la terreur dans les yeux de son père s’atténue. Elle a sans doute mélangé l’eau avec un calmant.

\- Voilà. Ça fait du bien, non ? Allez, je te libère maintenant.

Elle passe doucement sa baguette au-dessus de ses membres durcis :

\- Finite Incantatem.

Aussitôt, Mr. Granger se détend. Ses iris accrochent ceux de sa fille avec insistance, tel un enfant perdu cherchant ses repères.

Drago frappe pour marquer sa présence :

\- Granger, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais… Tu as besoin d’aide ?

La jeune femme frémit, se retourne :

\- Je t’avais demandé d’attendre ! s’écrie-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

Drago sait qu’ils se tiennent au bord d’un précipice. Il vient sans aucun doute de violer le domaine le plus sacré de son existence. Elle ne veut probablement pas de lui ici. Pourtant, il désire l’aider. Lui faire comprendre qu’il ne la laissera plus tomber. Qu’elle n’est plus seule dans ce cauchemar :

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule, dit-il simplement en transposant ses pensées.

Il parcourt la chambre des yeux, s’attardant sur la silhouette maigre d’Edith qui se balance d’avant en arrière. Granger suit son regard :

\- Tu t’es montré très clair hier soir, répond-elle, acerbe. Tu ne crois pas en ce que nous faisons. Alors excuse-moi si j’ai manqué notre rendez-vous.

Drago soupire :

\- Justement, j’ai repensé à ce que je t’ai dit hier soir… Je regrette. C’était injuste de ma part d’être si dur avec toi.

\- Tu n’as pas été dur, tu as été franc. Crois-moi, je comprends. Tu n’es pas le premier à venir à bout de ta patience au sujet de mes parents… Tous les jours, je vois comment mes infirmières me regardent. Mais elles ne peuvent rien dire, parce que je suis Hermione Granger…

Granger rit. Il y a de l’amertume dans ce rire :

\- Alors ne t’en fais pas, tu n’as pas à rajouter ce poids sur ta conscience. Je sais très bien que toute cette histoire a l’air folle. Je ne te demande pas d’y croire, seulement de faire ce pour quoi je te paye. Tant pis si tu approuves ou non.

Drago a l’impression qu’elle vient de le frapper. En quelques mots, Granger vient de le jeter à l’écart de son existence. De le réduire à un simple prestataire faisant son travail sans conviction. Tout ce qu’il ne voulait pas :

\- Granger, je regrette…, supplie-t-il. J’ai eu tort de désespérer. Je veux t’aider, sincèrement. Je ne sais pas si c’est possible, et je refuse de te faire de fausses promesses, mais… On va essayer. Toi et moi, on va essayer, jusqu’à ce que ça donne quelque chose. Jusqu’à ce qu’on puisse dire, au moins, que nous avons tout tenté.

Granger laisse échapper quelques larmes, qu’elle essuie aussitôt :

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu te faire changer d’avis aussi soudainement ?

\- Je n’ai pas changé d’avis, j’ai juste arrêté d’être con.

Drago regagne le couloir :

\- Je suis désolé si je me suis introduit dans ta vie privée, dit-il tandis que la jeune femme baisse les yeux. Mais tu n’as pas à avoir honte, tu sais. Tu n’as rien à me cacher à propos de tes parents. Au contraire, plus j’en apprendrai, mieux ça vaudra. Alors, je vais retourner t’attendre dans ton bureau maintenant… Viens quand tu seras prête.

Il s’apprête à sortir, mais Granger le retient :

\- Attends ! Reviens.

Surpris, Drago hésite.

\- Tu as raison, reprend Granger. Tu ne peux pas réussir ton travail si tu ne connais pas les patients. Reste.

Drago reste. Granger lui propose une chaise pour qu’il s’assoie auprès de Jonathan. Alors, il la regarde s’activer sans rien dire, prélevant un peu du sang de son père tandis que celui-ci semble presque endormi.

\- On les avait installés dans des chambres séparées, au début, explique Granger sans croiser son regard. Ils étaient plus faciles à gérer de cette manière. Leur présence respective semblait les perturber. Mais au bout de quelques mois, j’ai insisté pour qu’on les mette ensemble. Je pensais que cela pourrait leur faire du bien de renouer un lien. D’avoir une personne familière dans leur vie, au jour le jour. Que cela faciliterait le retour ou la création de souvenirs, peut-être… Ils s’y sont faits maintenant. Ils sont plus calmes.

\- Et est-ce qu’ils interagissent ensemble ?

Granger soupire. Derrière elle, sa mère se recroqueville sur elle-même, la tête entre ses bras repliés, les genoux relevés. Un filet de bave s’écoule de sa bouche entrouverte.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas, répond-elle lentement. J’ai l’impression que le sortilège a effacé toute trace de souvenirs de leur mémoire. Y compris la parole, le langage… Même s’ils voulaient dire quelque chose, ils n’ont plus les mots pour le faire. Ni même la capacité d’y penser, pour ce que j’en sais…

Drago reste muet. Que répondre à une telle horreur ? Tandis qu’il contemple la mère de Granger reprendre son éternel balancement, il n’ose imaginer le vide qui règne dans son esprit. Que peut-elle ressentir à cet instant ? Est-elle encore capable de ressentir quelque chose ? Est-elle heureuse, insouciante, dans l’incapacité totale de s’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit ? Ou erre-t-elle au contraire dans des ténèbres sans fin, perdue, avec personne pour lui expliquer qui elle est, où elle est, hors d’atteinte et terrifiée ?

Toutes ces questions, nul doute que Granger se les est déjà posées. Avec cette insupportable incertitude.

\- Il semble qu’ils soient incapables d’intégrer de nouveaux souvenirs, poursuit Granger. C’est comme s’ils ne pouvaient pas les fixer…

Drago fronce les sourcils :

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que notre thérapie marchera du coup ? A quoi est-ce que cela servira de leur implanter de nouveaux souvenirs, s’ils les oublient aussitôt ?

\- Je crois qu’ils n’arrivent pas à créer de nouveaux souvenirs parce qu’ils n’ont plus aucune fondation dans leur mémoire. Plus aucun repère. Par conséquent, rien n’a de sens pour eux. Imagine : qu’est-ce que tu ressentirais, toi, si ton corps te transmettait un milliard d’informations par seconde, sur lesquelles tu ne pourrais même pas poser de mots ? Si tu avais tout oublié, absolument tout : chaque son, chaque objet, chaque couleur… Comment bâtir des souvenirs sur un néant pareil ? Mais si nous leur implantons une grande quantité de souvenirs en masse, d’un seul coup… Si nous leur réimplantons les bases du langage, de la compréhension du monde qui les entoure… Alors, peut-être qu’ils auront à nouveau des fondations assez solides pour commencer à rebâtir quelque chose par-dessus. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

Drago comprend. Mais plus que jamais, l’ampleur de la tâche, et la responsabilité qui pèse sur leurs épaules, lui semblent immenses.

\- Tu es sûre que ça marchera ? demande-t-il, incertain.

Granger éclate de rire :

\- Si j’avais des certitudes, ce serait trop facile… Mais je dois essayer. C’est la seule solution que j’ai trouvée pour expliquer leur absence de nouveaux souvenirs. Le sortilège a fait son œuvre : il a tout effacé, il n’est plus actif. Cela signifie que nous devrions pouvoir reconstruire, désormais…

\- Tu as réfléchi aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur leur psyché ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien… Modifier un souvenir, aussi minime soit-il, ça a toujours des conséquences. Confusions, réajustement de la mémoire, perte de la notion du temps… Là, on ne parle pas de modifier un souvenir, mais d’en implanter de nouveaux. Une énorme quantité de nouveaux. Je t’avoue que je n’ai jamais fait ça de toute ma vie. Quelles conséquences est-ce que cela aura sur eux, de remplir leur vide avec une gigantesque masse d’informations d’un seul coup ?

A l’air trouble qui se peint sur le visage de Granger, Drago se rend compte qu’elle n’avait pas réfléchi à cette éventualité :

\- Je ne sais pas, articule-t-elle. Je n’avais pas prévu de tout implanter d’un coup, de toute façon… Nous devrons nous y prendre petit à petit… Leur faire suivre un genre de progression. Nous assurer qu’ils intègrent bien les premiers souvenirs avant de continuer avec les suivants. Leur permettre d’avoir un genre de recul…

\- Un recul de quelques jours n’équivaudra jamais au recul de plusieurs années, objecte Drago. Et lorsque tu leur auras implanté les souvenirs de leur petite enfance, que se passera-t-il ? Tu les laisseras se prendre pour des enfants de quatre ans dans des corps d’adultes ?

\- Je ne sais pas, écoute, je… Ce sont des problématiques que je n’ai pas encore réglées pour l’instant. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, je suis…

Granger enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Elle semble exténuée. Hésitant, Drago finit par lui poser une main sur l’épaule :

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher, j’y suis encore allé fort avec toi.

Elle fait non de la tête :

\- Tu l’as dit toi-même, c’est toi le spécialiste des souvenirs, dit-elle en se forçant à se redresser. Tu as raison de te poser toutes ces questions. Nous allons y réfléchir. Viens, allons dans mon bureau, je… Je déteste parler d’eux comme s’ils n’étaient pas là.

Drago jette un dernier regard à Jonathan et Edith Granger. La vision qu’ils lui évoquent est celle de patients atteints de la maladie d’Alzheimer. Une déficience Moldue affreuse et vorace, ne laissant derrière elle que des enveloppes vides. Est-il vraiment possible de les sauver… ?

Granger le pousse vers la sortie de la chambre :

\- Non, Granger, écoute…, proteste Drago en lui saisissant les mains. Tu es crevée. Je ne suis pas médecin, et pourtant même moi je peux le voir. Nous n’arriverons à rien de plus aujourd’hui.

\- Mais je…

\- Rentre chez toi. Bois une tisane, mange quelque chose de chaud, et va te coucher.

\- Mais nous avions rendez-vous !

\- Tu es ma cliente exclusive, tu te souviens ? Tu m’as donné suffisamment de travail pour toute une vie. Je vais tranquillement retourner bosser, et on se verra demain.

Devant sa réticence, Drago insiste :

\- Ils ne t’en voudront pas d’avoir pris un peu de temps pour toi, Granger. Ils voudraient que tu prennes soin de toi, tu ne crois pas ? Va dormir. Ils seront toujours là à ton réveil, et moi aussi.

Granger finit par rendre les armes :

\- J’ai une chambre juste à côté de la leur, confie-t-elle. Je vis pratiquement ici en fait, tu sais…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m’étonne pas ? sourit Drago.

Il réalise brusquement qu’il lui a pris les mains. Leur contact ne l’avait pas frappé jusqu’à présent. Hier encore, il n’aurait jamais osé toucher Granger, encore moins lui prendre les mains… Elles sont petites et fragiles entre les siennes. Il les sent à peine. Mais il sent l’importance de son geste.

\- Merci, répond Granger avec sincérité, les yeux brillants de nouvelles larmes. Merci d’être revenu m’aider, Malefoy… Si seulement tu voulais bien appliquer tes propres conseils à toi-même.

Elle esquisse un sourire elle aussi :

\- Rentre chez toi. Bois une tisane, mange quelque chose de chaud. Prends soin de toi. Et laisse-moi t’aider, si tu en as besoin…

Drago acquiesce. C’est de bonne guerre. Il laisse Granger dire au revoir à ses parents d’un baiser sur le front, combattant la déchirure que cela provoque en lui. Puis il rentre chez lui. Le garde à l’entrée de l’hôpital l’interpelle :

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez passé ?! Je vous ai cherché !

\- J’ai trouvé mon rendez-vous, finalement, lui répond sobrement Drago. Merci encore pour votre aide !

Il ne cherche pas davantage les ennuis ce soir. De retour dans l’atmosphère obscure de son arrière-boutique, il se retrouve seul, des souvenirs horribles plein la tête, à la fois désireux d’aider et terriblement impuissant. Il ne sait quoi penser de ce qu’il a vécu aujourd’hui. Tout se mélange dans son esprit. Au final, il en est réduit à appliquer les paroles de Granger : une bouilloire et quelques courses plus tard, il tient une tasse de thé fumante dans une main, une assiette de soupe dans l’autre. Il n’a pas spécialement faim. Le liquide a une saveur fade dans sa bouche. Lentement, insidieusement, à mesure que son assiette se vide sur un goût qui ne vient toujours pas, Drago se sent pris de panique. Il ne peut plus le réfuter à présent. Le doute s’est implanté en lui, il est là.

Drago tend la main vers le sachet qu’il a rapporté des courses. Un petit plaisir simple, comme il ne s’en accorde plus depuis des années. Une barquette de framboises. Il en saisit une, et il la contemple longtemps sous la lumière des bougies.

La framboise est grosse et juteuse. D’une belle couleur rosée. Elle a grandi avec beaucoup de Soleil, de pluie et d’amour, autant de promesses de qualité. Pourtant, avant de la manger, Drago a peur. Et il se sent stupide d’avoir peur. Ce n’est qu’une framboise. Il a toujours adoré les framboises, depuis qu’il était enfant. Il n’en a plus mangé depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais sûrement, il n’a pas pu oublier le goût des framboises… Pas vrai ?

Drago porte le fruit à ses lèvres et ferme les yeux. Il se concentre pour ressentir la texture, la douceur, mais surtout le goût. Les secondes s’écoulent. Un vide se creuse dans sa poitrine. Un vide ardent, hérissé de piques. La nourriture devient cendres dans sa bouche. Elle n’a pas de goût. Ou plutôt, si. Elle a le même goût que la soupe. Le même goût que le thé. La même saveur fade et fanée qui recouvre l’ensemble de son monde depuis des mois, des années peut-être, sans même qu’il ne s’en soit rendu compte…

Drago rouvre les yeux, en proie à une terreur viscérale. Il engloutit le reste des framboises en suppliant presque pour qu’elles retrouvent leur saveur, mais il n’en est rien. Granger avait raison, finalement. Il ne sent plus rien.

 

 

 


	5. Cinq Sens

\- Tu sens quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Non plus.

\- Ok. Et maintenant, qu’est-ce que ça donne ?

Un éclair de douleur passe dans le corps de Drago. C’est si violent, si brusque, qu’il manque d’en tomber de sa chaise. Il retire le bandeau qui obstruait ses yeux :

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend, Granger ?!

Le visage qu’il aperçoit est terrifié. L’inquiétude dévore les grands yeux bruns face à lui :

\- Je t’ai lancé un Endoloris, dit Hermione d’une petite voix.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Léger, mais ça a marché. C’est la seule chose qui a suscité de la douleur chez toi. Depuis dix minutes, j’essaye de stimuler ton toucher, mais rien n’y fait. Tu ne réagis ni à la chaleur, ni au froid. Tu ne différencies pas les textures. Tu es comme… comme un mollusque sous sa carapace, comme un exosquelette. Tu ne perçois plus les stimuli extérieurs. Si je te prenais la main là tout de suite, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu le sentirais.

Drago lève sa main droite devant lui. Il agite les doigts, contemplant le mouvement sans le sentir.

\- Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive… ? murmure-t-il.

Après l’épisode des framboises, la panique était trop forte. Le sommeil n’a pas réussi à avoir raison de lui. Drago s’est rué au bureau de Granger en début de soirée. Et à présent, ils s’efforcent de mettre à l’épreuve ses sens, chaque test se révélant moins concluant que les précédents.

\- Tu as senti l’Endoloris, poursuit Hermione sans se départir de son inquiétude, mais je suis sûre que ça ne t’a pas fait l’effet escompté.

\- Tu veux que j’essaye sur toi pour voir ?

Drago détourne la tête. L’attaque a toujours été sa meilleure forme d’auto-défense. Il s’en veut à présent, mais l’angoisse le rend malade :

\- Désolé, bredouille-t-il. La peur ne m’aide pas à améliorer mes manières.

Granger lui prend la main. Comme elle l’avait prédit, il la sent à peine. Comme si plusieurs centimètres d’épaisseur se dressaient entre leurs deux peaux. Une carapace, pour le couper du reste du monde… Est-ce si désagréable que cela ?

\- L’essentiel maintenant est que nous ayons conscience du problème, lui dit Granger d’une voix ferme. Cela signifie que nous allons pouvoir le régler. Tu comprends, Malefoy ? Je suis Médicomage. Je vais t’aider.

Drago secoue la tête :

\- C’était à moi de t’aider. Tu es venu m’engager, me demander mon aide, tu… Tu ne devrais pas avoir à me gérer comme fardeau. Tu as suffisamment de problèmes sur les épaules…

\- C’est mon métier de soigner ceux qui ont besoin de moi.

\- Oui, mais pas moi…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne…

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries.

Drago soupire, mais elle ne le laisse pas finir :

\- Nous n’avons pas encore testé ton odorat. Renifle-moi ça et dis-moi ce que ça sent.

Elle fait apparaitre une dizaine de petites fioles devant elle. Docile, Drago les respire une à une, abandonnant avant même d’avoir commencé :

\- Elles sentent toutes la même chose pour moi, grimace-t-il en se reculant sur sa chaise, dans le petit bureau étriqué de Granger. C’est-à-dire rien.

\- Fais au moins un effort. La moindre nuance peut nous être précieuse.

Drago renifle à nouveau la première fiole :

\- Abricot ? tente-t-il parfaitement au hasard.

Granger soupire et prend des notes sans rien dire. Dans l’heure qui suit, ils testent alternativement sa vue, son ouïe et son sens du goût, toujours sans la moindre observation de la part de la Médicomage. Drago n’en a pas besoin. Chaque test est plus révélateur que le précédent. Il lui démontre l’étendue de ce qu’il a perdu. L’immensité du monde qui se dérobe à lui. Il ne ressent plus, ne savoure plus, n’éprouve plus… L’univers entier le fuit, et il reste seul dans la nuit.

Lorsqu’enfin, Granger cesse d’écrire dans son petit carnet froissé, elle lève sur lui un regard doux, mais franc :

\- Ta vue est celui de tes sens qui est le moins atteint, déclare-t-elle. Tu as du mal à percevoir certaines couleurs, ainsi que les écarts de luminosité, mais ton acuité n’est pas affectée. Je pense que tu développes simplement une forme… de daltonisme. Normalement, c’est génétique, et cela apparait dès la naissance. Mais toi… Il semblerait que ce soit progressif. Le monde t’apparait en noir et blanc, petit à petit.

Drago acquiesce. Jusqu’à présent, cela ne lui semble pas si grave. Mais le fait que Granger ait commencé par cela ne présume rien de bon :

\- Ton ouïe se place en second, je dirais, poursuit la jeune femme en commençant à baisser les yeux vers ses notes. Pour l’instant, elle ne t’handicape pas dans ta vie de tous les jours. Mais les tests ont montré que tu avais du mal à percevoir des sons subtils. La progression serait à surveiller.

Elle soupire :

\- Le plus grave, ce sont les atteintes au toucher, au goût et à l’odorat. Le goût et l’odorat sont très liés entre eux, c’est normal qu’ils s’affectent l’un l’autre. Je dirais que tu as d’abord dû perdre l’odorat. C’est celui de nos cinq sens que nous utilisons le moins à l’heure actuelle, sa défaillance ne t’aura donc pas frappé. Mais avec l’odorat a fini par venir le goût. Là, ça se complique… Tu ne perçois quasiment plus aucune saveur, à part quelques épices fortes.

Drago acquiesce à ce souvenir. Le goût du piment a fait comme un éclair dans son désert gustatif.

\- Enfin, il y a le toucher…

Granger secoue la tête :

\- Je ne me l’explique pas, dit-elle. Les troubles dont tu souffres indiqueraient plusieurs pathologies, au moins une dizaine, et toutes tellement différentes… Je ne pense pas qu’il s’agisse d’une maladie physique. Il doit y avoir une origine magique derrière tout ceci.

\- Ça veut dire que… quelqu’un aurait pu me jeter un sort ?

\- Je n’ai jamais entendu parlé d’un sort ayant ce type d’effets. Ce serait déjà très spécifique et extraordinairement compliqué d’altérer l’un des sens d’une personne de manière progressive… Mais les cinq en même temps…  

Pensive, Granger laisse son regard errer sur les centaines de livres qui débordent de ses étagères :

\- Je vais devoir faire des recherches, dit-elle. Et en attendant, je vais quand même te prescrire un bilan physique complet. Prise de sang, scanner, IRM, tu vas tout passer… S’il s’agit d’un sortilège, nous serons peut-être quand même en mesure d’identifier ses effets sur ton corps.

\- C’est de la médecine Moldue tout ça ?

Granger se fend d’un sourire, mais Drago voit bien qu’elle n’a pas le cœur à cela :

\- Eh oui, tu vas devoir me laisser te torturer un peu…

\- Ce sera de bonne guerre, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle acquiesce. Un silence incertain s’installe. Rempli de peur, de doutes, d’énigmes.

\- Merci, finit par murmurer Drago, si bas qu’elle peut à peine l’entendre.

Elle le dévisage longuement. Même s’il ne peut plus ressentir les gestes, Drago perçoit l’intensité de son regard :

\- Je t’en prie, dit-elle. Je n’ai pas de haine pour toi, Malefoy, tu sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t’infliges tout ça. Tu as besoin d’être aidé, et je le ferai.

\- Et tes parents ? demande Drago, que cette franchise met mal à l’aise.

Granger se trouble :

\- Je ne peux pas te demander de travailler dans ton état…

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je reste seul chez moi, à végéter pendant que j’oublie la couleur du ciel ?

\- Déjà, tu ne vas pas rester chez toi. Tu vas revenir me voir tous les jours ici pour que l’on refasse les mêmes tests. Il faut surveiller l’évolution du problème. Voir si tes sens continuent de se dégrader, à quelle vitesse, voir si tu as des périodes de mieux et des épisodes de crise… Nous tiendrons un compte-rendu très détaillé de tes résultats.

\- Voilà qui a l’air très excitant.

\- Il me faut plus de données, poursuit-elle sans relever. Après suffisamment d’observations, je serai peut-être en mesure de comprendre ce qui t’arrive.

\- S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui peut y arriver, je sais que c’est toi.

Granger fait non de la tête. Elle se lève, fait semblant d’arranger les feuilles sur son bureau :

\- Je ne parierais pas sur moi si j’étais toi. Ça se saurait si j’avais la solution miracle à tout…

Drago se lève à son tour :

\- Ça viendra, affirme-t-il. En attendant, je vais continuer à travailler pour toi. Ça m’empêchera de devenir dingue au milieu de toute cette folie. Ça te va ?

Elle ne dit rien. L’inquiétude face à son mal inconnu vient de se mêler à l’échec que représentent ses parents.

\- On a un marché, insiste Drago. On va s’aider mutuellement, toi et moi. Ça te va ?

Elle finit par acquiescer :

\- Ça me va, dit-elle d’une petite voix.

\- Parfait.

Drago se masse l’arrière de la nuque. C’est stupide à dire, mais il a peur de rentrer chez lui. Peur de rentrer dans ce cocon coupé du monde qu’il s’est créé, maintenant qu’il s’est rendu compte que le monde lui échappe. Son corps le trahit, un ennemi invisible et vicieux, aussi incisif que sa conscience. Dans le fond, peut-être que tout ceci représente son châtiment, enfin, bien mérité… Alors pourquoi n’a-t-il pas la force de s’y soumettre ?

\- Tu ne rentres jamais chez toi ? demande-t-il finalement à Granger en constatant l’heure tardive.

Maigre défense pour échapper à ses pensées. Mais sa verve n’est pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment.

\- Je te l’ai dit, je suis plus ici chez moi qu’à mon appartement, répond simplement Granger en haussant les épaules. C’est ici qu’est ma place, je pense. Auprès de mes parents. Quand je suis loin d’eux, je ne pense qu’à revenir ici vérifier qu’ils vont bien.

Drago acquiesce. Une telle dévotion envers ses parents le laisse songeur. Il se rappelle de l’enfant qu’il a été, empli d’un mélange de respect, de peur et de piété filiale. Mais tout ceci manquait d’amour, au final. Aurait-il fait pour ses parents ce que Granger accomplit pour les siens ? Probablement pas. Ils ont rompu tout contact à la fin de la guerre.

Saisi par cette pensée, Drago regarde Granger, sans savoir s’il osera. Il voit son bureau surencombré, ses cheveux en bataille et sa tenue fripée. Le désintérêt total qu’elle éprouve pour son apparence ou le monde qui l’entoure. C’est le quotidien d’une femme qui vit seule, et qui n’espère pas sortir de sa solitude.

\- Où sont Potter et Weasley ? demande alors Drago, poussant sa curiosité malgré tout.

Granger tressaille. C’est presque imperceptible, mais il l’a vu. Cela, au moins, il l’a vu. Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux avant de répondre, visiblement gênée :

\- Eh bien, ils sont toujours à Londres…, dit-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ici, avec toi ?

Granger laisse retomber sa main. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle semble vouloir maintenir les apparences. Mais elle renonce finalement. Sa voix est presque froide lorsqu’elle finit par répondre :

\- Ne les blâme pas. Moi, je ne le fais pas. C’est moi qui ai voulu ça, vraiment…

Drago ne dit rien. Il la laisse dérouler le cours de ses pensées tandis qu’elle lui apparait de plus en plus seule :

\- Harry est marié maintenant, tu sais, reprend-elle d’une petite voix brisée. Avec Ginny. Ils ont deux enfants. Je suis la marraine du petit dernier, Albus… Ils ont leur vie, leur travail, leur maison… Et moi, je reste ici. Je stagne ici. Je ne peux pas les retenir avec moi. Et je ne peux pas les rejoindre.

\- Et Weasley ? Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble, lui et toi ?

Pourquoi lui demande-t-il cela ? Qu’est-ce qui peut possiblement lui faire croire qu’elle va lui répondre ? Qu’elle ne va pas se braquer face à sa curiosité mal placée, lui qui s’est toujours moqué d’elle et de Weasley avec une méchanceté farouche ?

Visiblement, Granger se demande elle aussi pourquoi ils ont cette conversation. Mais elle parle malgré tout. C’est comme si elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de parler :

\- Nous étions ensemble, oui, dit-elle. A la fin de la guerre, j’ai cru que ce serait pour de bon. J’ai cru que nous aurions un avenir tous les deux, un futur auquel nous aurions enfin le droit de rêver. Mais non, tu vois. Le passé m’a rattrapée.

Elle sourit pour elle-même :

\- Ron a été parfait. Vraiment. Il m’a soutenue, il m’a épaulée, surtout au début dans les pires instants. Il a veillé tard toutes les nuits avec moi. Il a lu tous les livres sur le sujet avec moi, il a cherché des solutions avec moi… Il s’est occupé de mes parents. Il a pris le relai lorsque j’étais trop épuisée pour tenir debout. C’est moi qui lui ai demandé de partir.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demande Drago.

Il ne peut cacher l’incompréhension dans sa question. La relation de Weasley et Granger l’émeut sans qu’il ne s’explique pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu’il n’a jamais rien connu de pareil dans sa vie… Et avec ses sens qui s’effritent, c’est encore un mirage qui se dissout à l’horizon.

\- Parce que ce n’était pas une vie pour lui, répond Granger comme une évidence. Après la naissance de James, le premier enfant d’Harry et Ginny… J’ai bien vu comment il regardait ce bébé. Et le couple qu’Harry et Ginny formaient. J’ai lu dans son esprit ce jour-là, comme dans un livre ouvert. Il voulait tout cela. Et comment aurais-je pu le lui reprocher ? C’était moi qui le retenais en arrière. Moi qui le privais de cette vie qu’il méritait.

\- Alors il t’a abandonnée.

\- Non. Je l’ai libéré. Il n’a pas voulu entendre raison, au début, et puis… Il a fini par me dire que c’était peut-être ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire pour moi.

Drago hausse les sourcils :

\- Comment est-ce que c’est possible de sortir une connerie pareille ?

Hermione rit :

\- Il a dit que c’était moi qui devais apprendre à renoncer. Pas lui. Que mes parents étaient partis, et que je devais l’accepter. Que je devais… Choisir la vie. Le choisir lui, et l’avenir, et la vie que nous pourrions avoir ensemble. C’était tellement beau. Pendant un instant, j’ai été capable de me l’imaginer, je t’assure. Je pouvais presque le sentir. Mais finalement, je n’ai pas pu… Peut-être que Ron a raison. Non, il a raison, la question ne se pose pas. Mes parents m’enchainent. Pourtant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à les considérer comme un fardeau. Ce sont mes parents, tu comprends ? Qu’est-ce qu’on est censés faire, lorsqu’on aime ses chaines ?

Drago n’a pas de réponse à fournir à cela. Seulement l’émotion que les paroles de Granger lui inspirent.

\- Il sort avec une stagiaire de Gringotts maintenant je crois, reprend-elle après un profond soupir.

\- Il sort avec un Gobelin ?!

Cette fois, Granger rit franchement :

\- Tu es bête…

Dans le silence qui s’installe, Drago perçoit soudain la jeune fille que Granger a été. L’adolescente maladroite qui cachait son affection pour Weasley derrière des airs détachés. Il voit la jeune femme qu’elle est encore, tout au fond d’elle. Amoureuse. Pleine d’espoir.

\- Il ne l’a pas épousée, murmure-t-il finalement.

\- Non, dit-elle en croisant son regard.

\- Il ne lui a pas fait d’enfants.

\- Non.

\- Il n’a pas acheté de maison avec elle.

\- Non.

\- Alors il t’attend encore.

Elle hausse les épaules, se détourne pour énoncer ce vœu à peine avoué :

\- Peut-être…

\- Alors, nous allons trouver la solution toi et moi. Nous allons soigner tes parents, et tu pourras aller retrouver ta belette.

\- S’il veut toujours de moi…

\- Il serait stupide de ne pas vouloir de toi. Tu sais que je l’ai toujours trouvé stupide, mais quand même, personne n’est stupide _à ce point-là_.

Elle rit. Sèche une larme au coin de ses yeux :

\- Au travail alors. Rentre chez toi pour te reposer, et demain, on attaque les choses sérieuses.

Drago acquiesce. Cela lui fait du bien d’avoir un objectif. Une pensée autre que cette maladie qui gigote dans ses veines. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne se sent pas seul.  


	6. Le Goût

« Et si c’était une cause environnementale ? », songe Hermione Granger en franchissant la porte de la boutique de Malefoy ce jour-là. « Quelque chose dans son quotidien qui l’empoisonne, consciemment ou non… »

Elle ne peut écarter l’hypothèse que Malefoy s’inflige ces souffrances à lui-même. Ou que quelqu’un les lui inflige à son insu. Son discours lui a déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu’il avait suffisamment de culpabilité à revendre – et suffisamment d’ennemis – pour que l’idée soit plausible. Combien de sorciers, rien qu’à Londres, seraient ravis d’apprendre la mort de Drago Malefoy ?

« Il n’est pas encore mort », se sermonne la jeune femme en installant ses affaires comme elle en a désormais l’habitude. « Ne précipite pas les choses ».

Mais le fait est que les résultats ne sont pas bons. Au cours de la semaine écoulée, Hermione a soumis Malefoy à tous les examens possibles et imaginables. Aucun n’a décelé de cause biologique concrète à la dégradation de ses sens. En théorie, Drago Malefoy est un jeune homme en parfaite santé, un peu sous-alimenté peut-être, et souffrant d’une évidente carence en vitamine D, mais rien qui n’aurait dû avoir un tel impact sur son état. Ce que les examens ont montré, en revanche, c’est que la dégradation de ses sens se poursuit. Rapidement. En l’espace d’une semaine, Malefoy a perdu ce qui lui restait de perception des couleurs. Ses réactions au toucher sont de plus en plus faibles. Quelle que soit la cause de ce mystérieux phénomène, la voie qu’il dessine est encore plus obscure. Quelle sera l’issue de tout ceci, si la perte s’aggrave ? Quel avenir attend Malefoy, si le monde lui devient de moins en moins perceptible ?

« C’est comme s’il partait vers une autre planète… », pense Hermione sans oser exprimer ses craintes. « Il s’éloigne de plus en plus de nous, inexorablement, et bientôt, nous ne pourrons plus l’atteindre… ».

Elle se force à réprimer son pessimisme. Malefoy a juré de l’aider à retrouver ses parents, une tâche autrement plus ardue que celle-ci. Elle se doit de garder espoir :

\- Pas de cause médicalement pertinente, lui déclare-t-elle tandis qu’elle lui tend le résultat de ses examens. Je voudrais reprendre tes constantes aujourd’hui, et vérifier s’il n’y a pas quelque chose chez toi ou dans ta boutique qui pourrait te rendre malade.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais c’est une piste à considérer. J’ai remarqué que tu utilisais beaucoup d’encens à la boutique, par exemple. En grande quantité, l’encens est cancérigène.

\- Je croyais qu’il n’y avait pas de cause médicalement pertinente ?

\- Je n’ai pas dit que c’était ça. C’est seulement un exemple : beaucoup de substances peuvent se révéler dangereuses sans que nous en ayons conscience. Je peux bien jeter un petit coup d’œil, qu’est-ce que ça coûte ?

Devant elle, Malefoy hésite. Elle retrouve ses airs revêches d’adolescent, comme s’il cherchait la réplique parfaite pour la faire déguerpir.

\- Je regarderai chez moi pour voir si je trouve quelque chose de suspect, finit-il par déclarer.

\- Tu ne sauras pas quoi regarder, réplique Hermione. Je suis Médicomage, c’est à moi de vérifier.

\- Si je m’intoxiquais depuis des années, je le saurais…

\- Qu’est-ce qui te gêne exactement ?!

Cette fois, Hermione perd patience. Les résultats sont alarmants. Malefoy lui glisse littéralement entre les mains, et c’est comme si lui se jetait volontairement dans l’abyme :

\- Tu ne veux pas que je fouine chez toi ? C’est ça l’explication ?

Malefoy se détourne. Soupire. Refuse de répondre.

\- Parce que de mon point de vue, ça donne fortement l’impression que tu caches quelque chose, poursuit-elle.

\- C’est ça, vas-y. Le grand méchant Mangemort dans son repère de criminel.

\- Je n’ai pas dit ça.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu insinues alors ?

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’investir tous mes efforts pour essayer de te guérir si je découvre qu’en fait, tu t’infliges tout ça à toi-même !

Malefoy se fige :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?

Hermione hausse les épaules. L’impuissance lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Depuis toutes ces années, elle est fatiguée de se sentir impuissante :

\- Tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir d’y avoir pensé, dit-elle doucement. Tu es déprimé. Tu ne manges pas, tu ne sors pas. Quand tu te sens trop coupable, tu sors dans des bars pour te faire tabasser.

\- Tu sous-entends que je l’ai fait exprès ?!

\- Oui ! La nuit où tu es arrivé à l’hôpital, oui, tu l’avais fait exprès. Ose le nier.

Malefoy ne nie pas. Il se contente de la dévisager, de la colère dans le regard, mais Hermione ne regrette pas. La colère, c’est déjà un début de réaction. Un premier pas pour sortir du malheur. Finalement, Malefoy se détend :

\- Je ne me suis pas empoisonné, dit-il très lentement. Du moins, pas consciemment. Je bois trop, parfois, c’est vrai. Je ne mange pas toujours assez, ou je ne mange pas toujours sain. Mais franchement, Granger, si mon mode de vie suffisait à me faire perdre mes sensations, la moitié de ce putain de pays serait comme moi.

Hermione est forcée de lui concéder cela. Pendant longtemps, aucun d’eux n’ose reprendre la parole, furieux contre les mots de l’autre.

\- Je te crois, finit par soupirer Hermione.

Et c’est vrai. Elle a vu beaucoup de choses dans les yeux de Malefoy. La culpabilité, la dépression, l’envie de souffrir et de mourir, peut-être, parfois. Mais rien n’égale la peur qu’il ressent à cet instant. Cette peur, il ne l’a pas choisie. Quelle qu’en soit la cause, il n’en est pas l’origine. Elle se lève et commence à inspecter la pièce :

\- Je vais prélever des échantillons dans ta boutique, dit-elle. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Est-ce que j’ai vraiment le choix ?

\- Ça dépend. Tu veux guérir ou pas ?

Cette question le frappe comme un électrochoc. Hermione ne peut s’empêcher de savourer sa répartie. Malefoy lui fait l’effet d’un fauve blessé : tapi dans sa tanière, loin de la lumière du Soleil, refusant toute aide et inconscient du caractère létal de son attitude. Ce dont il a besoin, ce n’est pas qu’on le plaigne. Il s’en occupe suffisamment pour cela. Non, il a besoin qu’on le secoue. Qu’on le force à rentrer en contact avec le monde une nouvelle fois. Ironique, de la part de celle qui ne vit plus que dans une chambre d’hôpital…

« Peut-être que nous sommes tous les deux malades », songe Hermione avec cynisme. « Tiens, même son cynisme me contamine… ».

Elle interrompt là ses pensées non productives. S’armant de ses kits de prélèvement, elle commence à inspecter la boutique sous toutes ses coutures, s’arrêtant de temps à autre devant les bâtonnets d’encens, la moisissure au coin des fenêtres ou le liquide de conservation de la Pensine.

Malefoy n’attend pas qu’elle ait fini pour lui tendre un petit trousseau de clés :

\- Tiens, j’habite en-dessous, dit-il sans la regarder.

Sa manière à lui de lui montrer qu’il est toujours contrarié, sans doute. Hermione ne relève pas. Elle l’a déjà suffisamment provoqué : si elle le pousse trop, il se braquera.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ? lui dit-elle d’une voix douce.

Comme si elle apprivoisait un fauve, vraiment…

Malefoy fait non de la tête :

\- Ce n’est pas très rangé, et il n’y a pas grand-chose. Ferme la porte quand tu auras fini.

Il faut ressortir dans la rue pour accéder à la cave où habite Malefoy. La porte est une de ces trappes semi-enterrées, au niveau du trottoir, qui donne généralement sur les caves voûtées des quelques rares maisons médiévales encore préservées à Londres. Ces maisons sont plus nombreuses dans le quartier sorcier, où Malefoy réside.

Hermione s’agenouille pour faire tourner une grosse clé de cuivre dans la serrure rouillée.

« Rouille », note-t-elle pour elle-même en faisant un prélèvement.

Quelques curieux passent sans s’arrêter. Une jeune femme prélevant des bouts de métal sur une vieille trappe n’est pas le spectacle le plus surprenant qu’il y ait à voir, non loin de l’Allée des Embrumes. D’ailleurs, à bien y regarder, même la façade de la boutique de Malefoy est résolument discrète. « Artisan Mémoriel », indique simplement l’enseigne. La plupart des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse portent le nom de leur propriétaire. Ollivander. Fleury & Bott. Madame Guipure. Même Barjow & Beurk se sont longtemps revendiqués de leur nom et de leur réputation. Mais pas Malefoy. Dans le voisinage, il y a fort à parier que personne ne sait que l’ancien Mangemort réside là. Et c’est volontaire, bien sûr. Hermione est même étonnée qu’il n’ait pas cherché à changer son nom. Mais peut-être que le Ministère le lui a refusé…

Tandis qu’elle clôt son échantillon, Hermione songe à cet anonymat forcé, à ce que cela signifie d’être en vie dans le Londres d’aujourd’hui, sous le nom de Drago Malefoy. Elle le connait depuis l’enfance. Ils ont longtemps été ennemis, ce qui explique qu’elle l’ait reconnu entre mille, le premier jour où elle est entrée dans sa boutique. Pourtant avec du recul, elle est forcée de reconnaitre que Malefoy a changé. Il a coupé très courts ses cheveux dont il était si fier. Plus la moindre trace de gomina pour les lisser en arrière : toute ressemblance avec Lucius Malefoy est désormais supprimée. Son visage s’est creusé avec le temps, révélant la face allongée, solennelle et un peu lugubre qu’Hermione lui a toujours deviné. Son visage a l’aspect froid d’une statue de marbre, sans aucune ride pour le marquer. C’est le visage d’un homme peu habitué à montrer ses émotions. Pas de sourire pour mettre en relief ses pommettes, pas d’ami pour égayer ses prunelles. Malefoy vit seul, ignoré du reste du monde, touché seulement par le temps qui passe et le souvenir de ses actes.

« Même ce foutu job est une punition », songe Hermione en ouvrant la trappe. « Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas de vivre dans le passé, il faut qu’il améliore celui des autres… ».

Un obscur escalier de pierre raide l’attend. L’humidité suinte des murs. Sans se laisser intimider, Hermione prélève un peu de salpêtre et entame sa descente. L’odeur de la pluie et des vieilles pierres se fait plus forte ici. Non pas que cela la dérange : elle a toujours apprécié le parfum étrange de l’ancienne cave à vin de ses parents. Mais ce qui sied au vin ne sied pas forcément à l’être humain…

En s’éclairant du bout de sa baguette, Hermione découvre comme elle s’y attendait une immense cave voûtée, haute de plafond, faite de sol en terre battue et de pierres apparentes. De superbes arcs brisés retombent sur des colonnes aux chapiteaux rongés d’humidité. Seules quelques sculptures anciennes émergent encore à la faveur d’un reflet : vestiges d’une fleur, d’une feuille de lierre, d’un visage…

L’espace doit faire environ cinquante mètres carrés, pour quatre mètres de hauteur sous plafond. A chaque pas, Hermione a l’impression de réveiller une armée de morts vivants. Pourtant, avec toute cette place, Malefoy n’a investi qu’un petit coin de la pièce : tout au fond, juste en face de l’escalier.

Avec un mélange de stupeur et de dépit, Hermione découvre un simple matelas posé à même le sol, sans draps ni oreiller ni couvertures. Juste à côté, un petit réchaud similaire à celui qu’Harry, Ron et elle utilisaient lorsqu’ils vivaient sous la tente. Quelques boites de conserve sont entassées près du mur. Des toilettes sommaires et une baignoire en bois vide complètent l’ensemble, ainsi qu’un vieux coffre mité qui ne contient que quelques vêtements de rechange. Il n’y a rien d‘autre. Malefoy entrepose ses livres dans la boutique au-dessus. Pour sa vie souterraine, cachée aux yeux de tous, il n’a emporté que le strict nécessaire à son châtiment. La peine qu’il s’inflige tout seul, loin du reste du monde.

Avec un soupir, Hermione inspecte les recoins de la cave, à la recherche de dépôt suspects, de champignons, d’insectes ou même d’animaux. Elle prélève plusieurs échantillons de terre et de pierre, puis frissonne. L’atmosphère est aussi glaciale que celle d’un tombeau. Comment est-il humainement possible de s’endormir aussi ? Il n’y a même pas de quoi faire du feu.

Avant de ressortir, Hermione contemple une dernière fois, un long moment, la cellule que Malefoy s’est aménagé. On peut en apprendre beaucoup d’une personne en observant sa manière de vivre. En quoi cette cave est-elle si différente de sa vie à l’hôpital, finalement ? Qu’apprendrait-on sur elle, si l’on venait à scruter son propre quotidien comme elle vient de le faire ?

Hermione préfère ne pas y songer. Avant de partir, elle sort de son sac la pomme qu’elle avait emportée avec elle depuis l’hôpital, et la pose sur le lit de Malefoy. Elle n’a pas grand-chose d’autre à lui offrir, mais c’est mieux que rien. Elle remonte en verrouillant la trappe grinçante derrière elle.

De retour dans la boutique, elle doit bien sûr affronter le regard du jeune homme qui sait parfaitement ce qu’elle vient de voir :

\- Sans commentaire, dit-il avant qu’elle ait pu parler.

Mais Hermione n’est pas du genre à se taire pour si peu :

\- Tu ne peux pas espérer rester en bonne santé en vivant de cette manière, déclare-t-elle.

\- Tu n’es pas ma mère, que je sache…

\- Non, je suis ton médecin.

Malefoy se renfrogne. Quelque part au milieu de toute cette misère, Hermione ne peut s’empêcher d’en être amusée. Une brève lueur au cœur de l’obscurité. Sa compassion parle pour elle :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’infliges ça ? demande-t-elle. Et ne répond pas à côté, s’il-te-plait. Je veux la vraie raison.

\- Ça n’a rien à voir avec mon état.

\- Ça, tu n’en sais rien. C’est à moi d’en décider.

Voyant qu’il ne parlerait pas, Hermione puise en elle pour le convaincre :

\- Depuis des mois maintenant, je te confie les aspects les plus personnels de ma vie, dit-elle. Je te raconte tous mes souvenirs, mon existence entière, en fait. Et je te la fais vivre avec moi. Je n’ai littéralement plus aucun secret pour toi ! Je t’ai fait confiance… Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance en retour, non ?

Malefoy soupire. Ses paroles intelligentes l’exaspèrent, elle le voit bien. Mais il ne peut pas la contredire :

\- Tu as le luxe de t’être trouvée du bon côté de la guerre, Granger… Je n’ai pas eu cette chance.

\- Le luxe ? Tu oses me parler de luxe ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d’à quel point ça a été difficile pour moi, pour Harry, et même pour Ron, pour ce que ça peut te faire !

Malefoy se frotte les yeux. Il a soudain l’air exténué, et Hermione s’en veut de lui avoir sauté dessus à peine avait-il décidé de parler :

\- Je le sais, Granger, poursuit-il malgré tout. Je sais à quel point ça a été difficile, puisque je faisais partie de ceux qui contribuaient à rendre cela difficile. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je parle de maintenant. De l’après-guerre. Du luxe d’avoir une conscience nette, sans tâche. De ne pas avoir de remords…

\- Tu sais bien que j’ai des remords ! Regarde ce que j’ai fait à mes parents !

\- C’est différent, contre-t-il d’une voix cinglante. Tu ne leur as pas fait du mal sciemment. Tu ne savais pas que le sortilège aurait ces effets. Moi, j’ai… J’ai ensorcelé Katie Bell. Elle aurait pu mourir par ma faute. J’ai conspiré pendant une année entière pour assassiner Dumbledore. Une année entière, à concevoir des idées de meurtre dans ma chambre… Même ton cher Weasley aurait pu mourir en buvant mon vin empoisonné. Et finalement, Dumbledore a fini par mourir… Parce que j’ai réparé l’armoire à disparaître. J’ai été un bon petit soldat. J’ai été la taupe, le pion placé derrière les lignes ennemies, pour leur permettre d’entrer et de tout détruire…

\- Tu n’es pas un meurtrier, Malefoy ! proteste Hermione. Harry m’a tout raconté. Il était là, quand Dumbledore est mort. Il m’a dit ce que tu avais fait. Tu as baissé ta baguette, Malefoy ! Tu ne l’aurais pas tué ! Tout comme tu ne nous as pas dénoncés quand les Rafleurs nous ont amenés au manoir de tes parents.

Malefoy secoue la tête :

\- J’étais du mauvais côté. A Poudlard, au Manoir, et même pendant la bataille… J’aurais dû faire tellement plus. J’aurais dû faire autre chose. J’aurais dû me rendre compte de ma connerie plus tôt. Au lieu de cela, j’ai juste… Fermé les yeux devant ma peur. J’ai toujours eu tellement, tellement peur…

\- Tu n’étais qu’un gamin.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Rien n’excuse mes actes. A cause de moi, les Mangemorts se sont emparés du château et Dumbledore est mort. Il est mort à cause de moi. Si je n’avais pas réparé l’armoire, rien de tout ceci n’aurait pu se passer. Voldemort n’aurait pas pris l’école, il n’y aurait pas eu de bataille de Poudlard, et tous ces pauvres gens qui y ont laissé la vie seraient encore là… Fred Weasley. Lavande Brown. Ils avaient presque notre âge, bon sang !

Hermione sent des larmes poindre au bord de ses yeux. Le souvenir de tous ces morts a toujours été douloureux pour elle. L’espace d’un instant, sa compassion disparait. L’espace d’un instant, elle comprend l’horreur que Malefoy ressent envers lui-même. Elle ne se reconnait plus, durant ces quelques secondes, et cela lui fait peur. Elle se reprend :

\- Si tu n’avais pas réparé l’armoire à disparaître, c’est toi qui serais mort, déclare-t-elle simplement.

Ce n’est pas une question. C’est un fait, c’est tout, aussi indiscutable que toutes les morts qui s’en sont suivies.

\- Tu n’avais pas le choix, poursuit-elle. Voldemort vivait sous ton toit et menaçait ta famille, menaçait ta vie. Il voulait que tu meures en exécutant ta mission. Et il t’aurait tué si tu ne l’avais pas fait.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? crache Malefoy. J’ai vécu avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête pendant dix mois… Répare l’armoire, tue Dumbledore, ou je tue ta famille. Ou je te tue toi. Vous n’avez pas la moindre valeur à mes yeux. Je sais que tu vas échouer. Tu vas mourir, dans un cas comme dans l’autre. Et après toi, tes parents mourront aussi…

Il soupire :

\- Au final, j’ai gagné le droit de rester en vie, mais à quel prix ? J’aurais aussi bien pu boire du sang de licorne ce jour-là. Qui voudrait d’une vie comme la mienne ? Une vie payée au prix de ma conscience, et de la mort de tant de gens.

\- Tu n’aurais pas pu empêcher ce qui s’est passé. Il y aurait eu un affrontement, d’une façon ou d’une autre. D’autres gens seraient morts. Il n’y avait pas d’autre moyen d’arrêter Voldemort. Et… si ça peut te rassurer, Dumbledore était déjà mourant lorsque Rogue l’a tué.

Ces quelques mots, enfin, éveillent la surprise sur le visage de Malefoy :

\- Quoi ?

\- Dumbledore était déjà mourant, répète Hermione, désespérée de s’engouffrer dans la faille. Pendant les vacances d’été précédentes, il avait tenté de détruire un Horcruxe. Il avait réussi, mais un sortilège s’était agrippé à lui… Il était condamné. Rogue le savait. Il était de son côté, depuis le début. C’est Dumbledore lui-même qui lui a demandé de le tuer lorsque le moment serait venu. Et c’est ce qu’il a fait. Tu as vu comment ça s’est passé, n’est-ce pas ? Dumbledore lui a demandé de l’aider. Et Rogue l’a aidé.

Face à elle, Malefoy n’est plus capable d’aligner un seul mot. Des années de souvenirs, des années de culpabilité à se repasser en boucle les mêmes images, encore et encore, viennent de prendre un tout autre sens.

\- Tu n’es pas en train d’inventer tout ça, hein, Granger ? finit par demander Malefoy avec un sérieux mortel.

\- Tu crois que je te mentirais ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout cela, alors ?

\- Harry me l’a dit. Et j’ai vu Rogue mourir…

Malefoy baisse les yeux. Bien sûr, Hermione se rappelle que Rogue était son parrain. Après tout ce temps, Malefoy n’avait-il vraiment pas conscience du double rôle qu’avait joué Severus tout au long de sa vie ?

\- Il t’a protégé du destin que Voldemort t’avait réservé, murmure-t-elle. Il t’a empêché de devenir un assassin, ou de mourir en refusant de l’être.

\- Pendant toute cette année, j’ai refusé son aide…

\- Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Et Dumbledore aussi. C’était inéluctable. Ils s’y étaient préparés, et ils ont fait tout ce qu’ils pouvaient pour que ton innocence soit préservée. Ils ne voudraient pas que tu gâches ta vie en te punissant ainsi pour toujours…

Le silence s’installe entre eux. Que pourrait-il y avoir à dire de plus ? Le fracas des révélations doit remplir son office. Détruire la culpabilité, détruire les souvenirs, remplacer le passé par une vérité différente.

\- J’aurais quand même dû agir différemment, murmure enfin Malefoy. Je n’ai rien appris de mes erreurs, et c’est ça qui me tue le plus… Même après ce qui s’est passé avec l’armoire à disparaître, je me suis battu du mauvais côté. Je me suis battu contre Potter, Weasley et toi quand vous avez tenté de vous échapper de chez moi. Je me suis battu à la bataille de Poudlard. Bon sang, on a tous failli brûler vif dans cette Salle sur Demande, et Crabbe… Si seulement j’avais été moins con ! Si j’avais ouvert les yeux plus tôt ! J’aurais dû…

Hermione lui prend les mains pour le faire taire :

\- Tu étais un enfant, articule-t-elle en s’assurant bien qu’il la regarde. Tu étais jeune, stupide, et tu avais peur. Toute ton enfance, tu as été élevé dans certaines valeurs, que tu as cru bon de défendre à l’adolescence. C’est seulement quand il a fallu mettre ces valeurs en application que tu t’es rendu compte qu’elles n’étaient peut-être pas les bonnes. Mais au moins, tu t’en es rendu compte, Drago ! Combien de personnes n’ont pas la force d’avoir une telle prise de conscience ? Combien l’ont mais choisissent de fermer les yeux et de s’en détourner ? Tu n’as pas fermé les yeux. Tu sais que tu as mal agi, que tes parents, Voldemort, et tous ceux qui les entouraient, avaient tort. Tu ne peux pas changer ce qu’il s’est passé, tu ne le pourras jamais. Mais au moins, tu peux avoir conscience de tes erreurs. Savoir que tu as changé, et que tu ne seras plus jamais la même personne. Que tu peux faire mieux, maintenant !

Malefoy reste stupéfait. Hermione lui lâche les mains, elle-même déroutée par l’ardeur qui a saisi son discours.

\- Je ne crois pas que quelqu’un m’ait appelé Drago depuis des années, murmure-t-il enfin.

Elle ne s’en est même pas rendu compte. Le prénom s’est échappé tout seul de ses lèvres.

\- J’ai un prénom moi aussi, tu sais, sourit-elle.

Malefoy acquiesce. Il est comme un boxeur mis K.O. sur un ring. Il n’a plus la volonté de se battre, pour l’instant. Un peu de la pensée d’Hermione est entrée en lui.

\- Merci, dit-il enfin.

\- Je t’en prie, répond-elle gravement. Je vais rentrer à l’hôpital faire analyser tout ça. En attendant… Prends soin de toi.

Tous deux savent ce qui se cache derrière ces mots, désormais. Lorsque Malefoy descend dans sa cave se coucher cette nuit-là, il trouve la pomme, abandonnée au bord de son matelas. Cette seule preuve du passage d’une autre personne, d’une attention portée à son égard, l’amène au bord des larmes.

Drago s’assoit sur le lit. Timidement, il croque dans la pomme, comme s’il avait peur qu’elle le morde en retour. « Pitié, pas de souffrance », semble prier sa conscience. Alors, l’espace d’une brève seconde, il la sent. La saveur fraiche, douce et sucrée, d’un fruit gorgé de vie. Une saveur presque oubliée.

Et il pleure dans la nuit.

 

 


	7. Le Marché

\- Tu es sûr que tu as senti quelque chose ?

\- Oui, absolument !

\- Et c’était comment ?

\- Je viens de te le dire, Granger ! Ça sentait la pomme ! J’ai senti le goût de la pomme, vraiment ! C’est toi qui l’avais laissée là ?

\- Qui d’autre ?

Drago n’a même pas l’envie de répliquer. Le goût de cette pomme abandonnée sur son lit l’a hanté toute la nuit, ravivant des souvenirs oubliés, des milliers de sensations frétillant sous la surface, et qui ne demandent qu’à resurgir. Cette pomme, c’est le goût de l’espoir. Il n’y a plus goûté depuis tellement longtemps qu’il tremble à l’idée de le voir s’évanouir dans la nuit. C’est pourquoi, dès les premières lueurs de l’aube, il a envoyé un hibou à Granger à l’hôpital, pour qu’elle transplane jusque chez lui.

A peine réveillée, la jeune femme fait désormais le tour de la cave qui lui sert de logement, dubitative. Elle examine le trognon de la pomme une bonne dizaine de fois. Drago l’a précieusement glissé dans un bocal sous vide pour bien le préserver.

\- Je ne comprends pas, finit par déclarer Granger. C’est une pomme tout à fait ordinaire. Je l’ai achetée au marché Moldu il y a trois jours, avec une dizaine d’autres.

\- Donc il t’en reste ?

\- Je crois bien oui, une ou deux…

\- Parfait ! Il faut refaire l’expérience, on devrait y aller tout de suite !

\- Malefoy…

Granger se passe une main dans les cheveux. Drago sent bien sa réserve, mais il ne veut pas y céder :

\- Tu ne crois pas que c’est encourageant ?

\- Je crois surtout que tu ne devrais pas t’emballer. Il faut rester méthodique. Je vais faire analyser ce trognon pour voir ce qu’on peut en retirer. Est-ce que tu as essayé de goûter d’autres choses depuis ?

\- Non… Je n’y avais même pas pensé.

Drago se sent stupide. Puis il réalise qu’il a peur. Le goût de la pomme lui semble encore là, il peut presque le sentir… Que se passera-t-il, s’il tente de le remplacer par autre chose ? Et si tout redevenait cendres à nouveau ?

\- Il faut essayer, décrète Granger, et Drago sait bien qu’elle a raison. Tu vas venir avec moi, on va acheter deux ou trois autres fruits.

\- Au marché Moldu ?

\- Oui, au marché Moldu. Ça te fera sortir un peu. Ensuite, on ira à l’hôpital, je m’occuperai des analyses, et tu pourras croquer toutes les pommes que tu voudras.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi, Granger ?

Elle lui donne un léger coup de coude :

\- J’essaie de nous détendre un peu. Je suis très contente que tu aies fait cette découverte, vraiment. C’est une belle avancée. Je dis juste que nous devons garder la tête froide. Faire les choses dans l’ordre. Ça te va ?

Drago acquiesce. Pire que le désespoir, il y a le faux espoir. Ça, il n’a pas envie d’y goûter une nouvelle fois.

Tous deux sortent donc de la cave pour arpenter timidement les rues de Londres.

Drago ne sait pas trop où se mettre. C’est rare pour lui de sortir au grand jour comme cela. Il a toujours peur que quelqu’un le reconnaisse, qu’on se mette à le pointer du doigt et à crier son nom dans la rue, jusqu’à rameuter une bande de sorciers plus téméraires que les autres qui viendront lui casser la gueule. Ça lui est déjà arrivé. Il sait que ça peut recommencer. Derrière les visages sympathiques des enfants et des mères de famille qu’il croise se cachent autant de foyers qui haïssent les anciens Mangemorts tels que lui. Combien d’entre eux ne rêveraient pas de l’envoyer dans sa tombe, si l’opportunité leur en était donnée ?  

Alors il rase les murs, fuyant la lumière du Soleil tel un rat d’égout, frissonnant chaque fois qu’un regard s’attarde un peu trop sur ses cheveux pâles ou sa peau blafarde. Son physique, dont il était si fier autrefois, le dessert aujourd’hui. Il est trop reconnaissable, et pourtant, il n’a plus rien à voir avec l’adolescent fringant qu’il était autrefois…

A ses côtés, Granger marche d’un petit pas pressé, sans se soucier des piétons qu’elle esquive. Elle semble davantage préoccupée par l’écart qui les sépare. Comme si elle ne savait pas trop où se placer par rapport à lui : plus près ? plus loin ? Ils n’ont pas l’air de marcher ensemble, mais de deux inconnus qui marcheraient par hasard côte à côte. C’est à la fois étrange et dérangeant. Comme si, en dehors de l’espace privé de son bureau à l’hôpital, ou de la boutique de Drago, ils ne parvenaient pas à s’afficher ensemble.

Drago ne peut pas vraiment la blâmer. Qui aurait envie d’apparaitre aux côtés d’un ancien Mangemort ? Un Malefoy, qui plus est… Lui-même n’aurait pas envie de se fréquenter. Sans compter que Granger est connue, elle aussi. Que se passerait-il, si la légendaire héroïne de guerre était vue aux côtés de Drago Malefoy ?

« Encore faudrait-il qu’ils la reconnaissent », songe-t-il en observant la tenue fade et froissée de la jeune femme.

A eux deux, ils ne doivent pas paraitre très reluisants. Une belle image de ce que la vie a fait d’eux.

« Tu as d’autres pensées joyeuses, pour aujourd’hui ? »

Drago se force à écouter sa conscience. Il se raccroche au goût de la pomme, à l’émotion qui l’a submergé lorsqu’il a senti son arôme pénétrer ses sens. Très vite, l’agitation du marché les entoure.

\- Où est-ce qu’on va maintenant ? demande Drago, déboussolé au milieu de cette foule d’inconnus à l’aspect étrange.

\- Par-là, répond Granger en indiquant un vaste étale de fruits et légumes, tout au bout du marché.

La foule est très dense. Spontanément, la jeune femme lui attrape le bras pour l’entrainer à sa suite dans le dédale des allées. Ils ne sont plus deux inconnus marchant côte à côte.

Drago se laisse guider, exalté par l’atmosphère autour de lui, le bruit, la vie, et par cette autre personne qui l’emmène, qui l’aide. Depuis combien de temps n’est-il pas sorti quelque part avec quelqu’un ? Depuis combien de temps n’a-t-il pas eu d’interaction avec un autre être humain qui ne relève pas du travail, ou d’une bagarre de bar ?

Certes, cette petite sortie avec Granger n’a rien d’une sortie amicale. Mais elle en a le parfum malgré tout. Elle en a la saveur.

Emerveillé, Drago se laisse enivré par l’ambiance du marché, combattant son angoisse l’espace de quelques instants. Lorsqu’ils arrivent devant le stand de fruits, Granger lui demande ce qu’il veut choisir. Drago hésite. Tout un univers d’espoirs s’ouvre devant lui : pommes, abricots, prunes, bananes, pêches, mûres et fraises des bois, et même quelques fruits exotiques comme l’ananas, la noix de coco ou le kiwi…

Drago choisit les framboises. Pour l’échec immense qu’elles ont représenté la dernière fois. Il choisit les framboises, et quelques autres fruits au hasard, réalisant à mesure que le commerçant pèse les produits à quel point il a peur d’être déçu à nouveau. Peur de retourner au néant…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu préfères, toi ? demande-t-il à Granger pour détourner ses pensées.

Elle a l’air surprise qu’il le lui demande. Surprise, mais contente :

\- Les fruits de la passion, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Monsieur ? Vous pouvez nous rajouter des fruits de la passion, s’il-vous-plait ?

Granger éclate de rire :

\- Ben voyons… Et c’est toi qui va nous payer tout ça, peut-être ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Avec de l’argent sorcier ?

Drago s’interrompt net dans sa répartie. Le sourire de Granger s’élargit à mesure qu’il comprend :

\- Merde…, s’exclame-t-il. Je n’y pensais plus du tout !

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Non mais je t’assure !

Granger paie en riant. Ils repartent avec leurs sachets sous le bras, suffisamment de fruits pour ouvrir un bar à cocktails à eux tous seuls.

\- Et maintenant ? demande Drago.

\- Maintenant, à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas te balader encore un peu ?

Elle le dévisage, encore plus surprise.

\- Il fait beau, dit-il comme si c’était le meilleur argument du monde.

\- Si tu veux, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Qu’est-ce que tu veux voir, exactement ?

\- Je n’en sais rien. Tout. Montre-moi ce que ça fait d’être un Moldu.

\- On dirait que tu vas au zoo.

\- Les Moldus dans leur habitat naturel…

Granger rit. Elle se détend. Ensemble, ils parcourent les allées du marché l’espace d’une petite heure, sans plus se soucier d’être vus. Qui pourrait les reconnaitre ici ? Avec une sorte de douce ironie, Drago réalise que c’est sans doute auprès des Moldus qu’il est le plus en sécurité. Personne ne connait son visage ici. Personne ne connait son histoire.

Granger lui explique la fonction de chaque commerçant, l’un après l’autre. Elle lui apprend à quoi servent les objets qui l’entourent et qu’il ne connait pas. Toutes ces choses dont il s’est toujours moqué en cours d’Etude des Moldus. Jusqu’à ce que Charity Burbage se fasse tuer sous ses yeux…

Le souvenir resurgit dans son esprit. Il éclate, comme s’il datait d’hier. Drago se fige au milieu d’une allée :

\- Ça ne va pas ? lui demande Granger, de l’inquiétude dans les yeux.

\- Si si, ça va…

Il a le souffle court. Tout à coup, il ne supporte plus d’être ici, au milieu de tous ces gens qu’il a haïs sans raison pendant des années, et qu’il a conspiré à détruire.

\- On y va maintenant ?

\- Très bien…, dit-elle, hésitante.

Cette fois, elle passe son bras autour du sien pour sortir du marché. Elle le soutient presque. Ils restent ainsi jusqu’à rejoindre le quartier sorcier, où ils peuvent transplaner directement devant Sainte-Mangouste. Le gardien à l’entrée fronce les sourcils en les voyant débarquer avec tous leurs sachets de fruits, mais ils ne s’en préoccupent pas. C’est une chape de plomb qui s’est jetée sur le moral de Drago, à laquelle s’ajoute bientôt l’angoisse de devoir réaliser de nouveaux tests.

Dès qu’ils arrivent dans le bureau, Granger s’éclipse pour faire analyser le trognon de pomme. Drago reste seul avec ses pensées. Ces fruits qu’il a pris tant de plaisir à acheter quelques heures plus tôt sont désormais ses ennemis. Et s’il ne parvenait pas à les sentir ? Et si l’éclair de goût de la veille n’avait été que le chant du cygne, avant la plongée définitive vers les abymes ?

« Ne pense pas à ça, Drago… Ce que tu as senti, tu ne l’as pas rêvé. Aie confiance… »

Granger revient, partageant la même inquiétude que lui. Elle commence par lui tendre l’une des pommes qui reposent dans une corbeille à côté de son bureau :

\- Tiens, dit-elle. Commençons déjà par réessayer ça.

Drago obéit. Il croque dans la pomme, et il sait, à la seconde où ses dents percent la chair, que ce ne sera pas comme la première fois. Il ne ressent pas le parfum, il ne ressent pas la texture. Tout juste un fantôme de goût qui s’efforce de lui échapper.

\- Alors ? le presse Granger, anxieuse.

\- Ce n’est pas très concluant, répond-il, fermé.

\- Essaye autre chose.

Drago teste les poires. Les abricots. Les framboises. Il n’a pas le cœur d’essayer les fruits de la passion, et Granger non plus. Le maigre arôme d’espoir a disparu.

\- Tu ne dois pas te décourager, Drago, murmure alors Granger en lui pressant l’épaule.

Il la regarde. Malgré le désespoir qu’il éprouve, il est heureux qu’elle soit là, auprès de lui :

\- Merci d’avoir passé cette journée avec moi, dit-il. C’était vraiment très sympa.

\- Je t’en prie…

Elle est émue qu’il la remercie pour quelque chose d’aussi minime. Si elle avait la moindre idée de ce qu’elle a fait pour lui… Lui rendre un peu de contact humain, avant que ses sens ne l’aspirent.

\- On aura d’autres occasions, si tu veux, dit-elle en s’efforçant de lui sourire, mais il voit bien qu’elle est inquiète. Tu as eu un mieux, on ne peut pas le nier. Tout ce qu’il nous faut comprendre à présent, c’est ce qui l’a provoqué, et essayer de reproduire les mêmes conditions. Peut-être que c’était l’atmosphère de ta cave ? Peut-être que c’était ce que tu avais mangé juste avant ?

Drago hoche la tête. A toutes ces propositions, il ne peut que donner un oui sans réel enthousiasme. La mort de Charity Burbage le poursuit. Elle, et toutes les autres. Elles retirent la saveur de sa bouche. Elles retirent la saveur de sa vie.  

 


	8. L'Odorat

Il existe un parc, en bordure de Londres. Rien d’extraordinaire : juste un grand espace vert où les Moldus viennent promener leurs chiens et sortir leurs enfants, à moins que ce ne soit l’inverse. Drago l’a toujours traversé sans y prêter trop d’attention. C’est ce qu’il y a de l’autre côté du parc qui l’intéresse. Le cimetière de Highgate.

Quiconque s’est déjà promené à Highgate au moins une fois dans sa vie sait qu’il s’agit d’un endroit à part. Un cimetière sorti tout droit de l’époque victorienne, des nouvelles d’Edgar Allan Poe ou des poèmes de l’ère romantique. Le soir, si l’on est chanceux, une légère brume recouvre les allées. Les tombes s’alignent là, vermoulues, si anciennes qu’elles s’adossent les unes aux autres pour ne pas tomber. Echapper encore quelques années peut-être à la tourbe qui les avale. L’automne, certaines d’entre elles disparaissent sous les amoncellements de feuilles mortes et d’humus, et au printemps suivant, on ne les revoit plus. La pluie creuse des rigoles de boue dans les fossés abandonnés. La mousse colonise tout, avale les noms, condamne les morts à la pire des morts : l’oubli. Naissance et décès ne font plus qu’un. L’érosion brouille tout : les visages, les sculptures, les mots. Au final, Highgate ressemble à un paradoxe : le temps y semble suspendu, et pourtant, plus que nulle part ailleurs dans Londres, on peut y voir les traces de son passage, à une vitesse effrayante. Le temps dévore le monde. Il nous dévorera tous. Highgate, c’est l’union poétique du passé et de l’avenir : le passé que l’on pleure, l’avenir qui nous attend. On peut le redouter, ou choisir de l’accepter. On peut contempler ce cimetière avec mélancolie, ou une envie renouvelée de vivre.

Drago choisit la mélancolie. Telle a toujours été sa nature, peut-être parce qu’il y a toujours eu davantage de mort que de vie dans son existence. Sa jeunesse lui a appris très tôt dans quel camp son destin allait se dérouler. Souvent, tard le soir, lorsqu’il n’arrive pas à s’endormir, Drago songe à toutes ces fois où il aurait dû mourir. Toutes ces fois où le danger l’a frôlé, de la main de Voldemort, des autres Mangemorts, ou de ceux qu’ils combattaient. Qu’est-ce que cela aurait changé, au final, que ce soit l’un ou l’autre qui le tue ? Le bon, le méchant… Potter, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Bellatrix, Greyback… Granger…

Qu’est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Il n’était qu’une petite ordure sans importance à l’époque. Et les choses ne sont pas très différentes maintenant. La seule chose qui a changé, c’est son regard. Et les souvenirs qu’il porte…

Drago s’arrête au beau milieu d’une allée de chênes. C’est fou, on n’entend presque plus les bruits de Londres ici. On pourrait se croire en pleine forêt. Une petite bruine se faufile entre les feuilles, sans que ce ne soit désagréable. Drago se sent poisseux, mais c’est une caresse fraiche et très douce sur son visage. L’espace de quelques secondes, il ferme les yeux. Il se concentre pour percevoir le ballet des gouttes sur sa peau. L’odeur doit être délicieuse, il peut presque l’imaginer. Une forêt sous la pluie… Mais il ne sent rien.

\- Tu veux t’asseoir un moment ?

Drago rouvre les yeux. A côté de lui, Granger s’est immobilisée, surprise par son introspection silencieuse.

C’est lui qui lui a proposé de se retrouver ici. Pour sortir un peu de leur routine boutique – hôpital. Il s’est dit que cela ferait peut-être du bien à la jeune femme, de prendre un peu l’air au milieu de quelque chose de beau. Et lui aussi, il en avait besoin…

Il désigne l’allée droit devant eux :

\- Encore un peu plus loin, indique-t-il.

Granger obéit. Ensemble, ils remontent les générations d’anonymes, sans parler, unis par le silence cérémonieux du cimetière. Ils finissent par trouver un banc trempé de pluie où ils s’installent au milieu des fougères.

Granger regarde autour d’elle, et sourit. Un rayon de Soleil capture son expression pile à cet instant. Et Drago reste statufié. Il n’a pas de mots pour l’exprimer. C’est ce genre d’instant indéfinissable, trop parfait pour exister, un éclair fugace volé à la vie. Car elle se tient là, parfaitement sereine, émerveillée de l’atmosphère qui l’entoure. Des gouttelettes d’eau vibrent de reflets dans ses boucles humides. Ses grands cils s’ouvrent démesurément, révélant de l’or au fond de ses prunelles sombres. Le froid a rosi ses joues, porté sur ses lèvres une pointe de rouge qui rappelle la vie. Elle parait si jeune, si vivante à cet instant, que cela en serait presque indécent. Drago peut presque sentir tous les morts de la forêt se tendre vers cette chaleur iridescente. Lui-même, il voudrait s’en gorger… Une seule bouffée, une seule, de ce que cela fait d’être en vie, jeune et entier sur ce banc, loin de la mort et du poids du passé…

C’est alors qu’il le sent. Le parfum. L’odeur de la forêt, et des feuilles sous la pluie, et de la terre, la pierre, la ville au loin… Au milieu de tout cela, une senteur de fleurs. Quelque chose de discret, ancien et raffiné, qui frappe sa conscience comme une enclume. C’est le parfum de Granger.

Brusquement, tout a plus de vie, de lumière, de couleurs, le monde pénètre par son nez, ses oreilles, ses yeux, sa bouche et sa peau comme s’il voulait l’engloutir, l’assommer de sensations, lui faire perdre la tête.

Drago vacille. Face à lui, Granger lui attrape les mains, le retient juste avant qu’il ne s’écroule du banc :

\- Drago ! s’exclame-t-elle. Ça va ? Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

Drago se raccroche à ses yeux. Sa voix. Elle est comme une flamme qui illumine tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Elle le révèle au monde, et le monde se révèle à lui. Jamais, même si sa vie en dépendait, il ne veut relâcher sa main.

\- Je te sens, dit-il simplement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… Je te sens !

Drago sourit. Il se sent absurde, absurdement heureux. Et terrorisé, car l’univers qu’il perçoit l’approche et se dérobe, telles les vagues sur une plage aride, ou la lumière changeante d’une bougie… Il n’a aucun contrôle sur ce qu’il perçoit. Il ne sait combien de temps cela va durer, ni pourquoi. Il sent les mains glacées de Granger dans les siennes, et les serre pour ne pas les perdre. Peu à peu, elles se réchauffent : c’est sa chaleur qu’il est en train de lui transmettre. Cette seule pensée l’émeut aux larmes.

\- Drago, dis-moi ce qui se passe…

Granger a l’air terriblement inquiète. Il faut dire qu’il doit lui sembler fou, à sourire en pleurant à moitié, quasiment ivre sur ce banc à cause d’une simple odeur de cimetière…

\- Ne t’en fais pas, la rassure-t-il, la voix rauque. Tout va bien. Je crois que… Je sens les odeurs, ici. Et un peu le froid, aussi.

\- Tu es sûr ?!

\- Oui. Je sens ton parfum.

Granger se trouble. Son premier réflexe est celui d’une Médicomage : elle inspecte ses iris, mesure son pouls, écoute sa respiration. Elle note les données dans l’un de ses multiples carnets qui ne la quittent jamais, et elle prélève même quelques échantillons de terre autour d’eux.

Drago la regarde faire, conscient de la magie qui retourne irrémédiablement à l’oubli. L’instant s’est brisé, envolé, tel un papillon éphémère si parfait qu’il ne peut survivre à la nuit. Lorsque Granger se concentre enfin à nouveau sur lui pour lui demander : « Et maintenant ? », Drago secoue la tête :

\- C’est fini, déclare-t-il. Mais ça en valait la peine.

\- Tu n’es pas trop déçu ? répond Granger en lui pressant l’épaule, l’air désolée.

\- Non. Je crois que je commence à me faire à l’idée…

\- Il ne faut pas.

Elle lui agrippe l’autre épaule, presque pour le secouer :

\- Il ne faut pas, Malefoy. Tu entends ? C’est la pire chose que l’on puisse faire lorsque l’on souffre d’une maladie : renoncer. Tu as des instants de mieux, c’est encourageant. Ça nous en apprend beaucoup. Concentre-toi là-dessus, et continue d’écouter tes sens, du mieux que tu peux.

Drago rit. Après la révélation qu’il vient de vivre, le monde lui parait plus que jamais terne et gris. Tout est laid, sans saveur. Pourquoi a-t-il amené Granger ici ? Il le sait, bien sûr. Il attend juste que la réponse trouve son chemin dans son esprit.

Cela ne tarde pas. Devant son silence, Granger choisit de promener son regard autour d’elle, sur les tombes, et les noms qui y sont inscrits. L’un d’entre eux en particulier attire son attention. Tout à coup, elle se lève, s’approche de la pierre tombale qui leur fait face et écarte délicatement le lierre qui s’y est entrelacé.

Drago la regarde faire, de loin, sans rien dire. Il redoute ce moment, alors même qu’il l’a provoqué. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Pourquoi ressent-il toujours le besoin de tout gâcher, dans sa vie ? Si Granger est une lumière, alors pourquoi la souffler aussi vite ?

\- Charity Burbage…, déchiffre la voix de la jeune femme, stupéfiée.

Elle se retourne, le dévisage sans comprendre :

\- Tu savais ? lui demande-t-elle. Mais je… Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ici ?

\- Elle était Née-Moldue, répond Drago stoïquement. Lorsqu’elle a disparu, sa famille a fait creuser une tombe pour elle ici.

En lui-même, il se sent chuter. Précipité vers un destin qu’il connait si bien : le rejet de l’autre, le chagrin, la trahison, le dégoût… Et cette fois, c’est lui qui l’a provoqué. Granger est émue aux larmes, il le voit bien. Trop choquée pour parler. Sa petite silhouette se recroqueville sous la bruine, au milieu des feuilles, et le cœur de Drago se serre à l’idée de la perdre. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

« Parce que tu ne la mérites pas », lui souffle sa conscience. « Ni elle, ni son aide, ni l’aide de qui que ce soit. Ce châtiment, tu le mérites, Drago. Tu te l’infliges à toi-même parce que tu sais que c’est ce qui est juste. »

Au bout d’un long moment, Granger se relève. Elle ne cherche pas à cacher ses larmes :

\- Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tout cela me rattrape aussi brusquement…

Drago ne dit rien. Il attend que le couperet tombe. Il tombera forcément.

\- Je me souviens, lorsqu’elle a été portée disparue, poursuit la jeune femme. Ron m’a serrée dans ses bras toute la nuit, ce jour-là… Nous la connaissions depuis que nous étions enfants. Nous avions passé des heures et des heures avec elle… Elle avait cette façon de faire découvrir les Moldus aux sorciers comme si nous étions de vieux amis, qui réapprenaient à se connaitre… Elle nous comprenait tous, les enfants comme moi… Elle aussi avait un pied dans chaque monde. Et elle est morte pour cela.

A nouveau, Drago garde le silence. Granger braque son regard sur elle :

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment elle est morte ? demande-t-elle d’une petite voix.

Cette question, il ne s’y attendait pas. Tout comme l’autre jour au marché, le souvenir explose dans sa mémoire. Il doit se racler la gorge pour pouvoir répondre :

\- Voldemort l’avait emprisonnée au Manoir, dit-il. Chez moi. Un jour, il a convoqué une réunion. C’était l’été juste avant que Potter ne quitte la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Burbage était immobilisée dans le grand salon… Elle flottait au-dessus de la table, consciente, mais incapable de réagir. De temps en temps, elle parvenait à pousser un cri… Voldemort en a eu assez. Il a fini par la tuer, et puis il a… Il a ordonné à son serpent de la manger.

Les yeux de Granger s’écarquille. Drago a conscience de l’horreur, mais il ne peut plus s’arrêter :

\- Encore aujourd’hui, je revois son corps s’écrouler juste devant moi… J’entends encore le frottement du serpent qui ondule jusqu’à elle, et cet espèce de bruit mou, infecte, lorsqu’il l’a prise dans sa gueule… Ses os craquaient à mesure qu’il l’engloutissait. Ça a duré une éternité. Après ça, on devinait encore sa silhouette, à l’intérieur du serpent… Il a mis des semaines à la digérer. Des semaines. A la fin, tout ce qu’il en a recraché, c’était des cheveux et des os.

Granger porte les mains à ses lèvres. Elle non plus n’a sans doute pas de mots pour décrire ce qu’il lui fait vivre à cet instant. Il fixe le nom de celle qu’il a regardé mourir : Charity Burbage… Elle parmi tant d’autres, tellement d’autres…

\- Et je n’ai rien fait…, répète-t-il en boucle sans même s’en rendre compte. Je n’ai rien fait, je n’ai rien fait, je n’ai rien fait…

Granger s’assoit à côté de lui. Elle prend ses mains dans les siennes et le force à desserrer les poings. Elle effleure son visage, passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, mais il ne la sent pas. Il ne l’entend pas. Ses lèvres articulent son prénom. Elle pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, puis l’attire à elle.

Drago perd le monde. Enfoui dans le creux de l’épaule de Granger, il ne perçoit plus rien, si ce n’est cette détresse intense qu’il ressent. Et puis peu à peu, une présence, une chaleur, s’imposent à lui. Il n’est pas tout seul. Quelqu’un d’autre se tient dans cette pièce horrible de sa mémoire, avec Nagini et le corps démantelé de Charity Burbage.

\- Je suis tellement désolée que tu aies eu à vivre ça, Drago…, articule Granger de sa voix douce. Tellement désolée… Je suis avec toi maintenant, tout va bien. Concentre-toi sur moi. Respire profondément, respire mon parfum…

Et, l’espace de quelques secondes, il y parvient. C’est comme une porte qui le ramène vers la raison. Le présent, Granger et lui, dans ce cimetière, enlacés. Il trouve la force de se redresser :

\- C’est moi qui suis désolé…, murmure-t-il, la voix brisée.

Granger acquiesce. Elle ne cherche pas à lui trouver d’excuses. Ne le blâme pas non plus. Ils sont simplement deux jeunes gens assis sur un banc, atteints d’une même tristesse, et qui trouvent du réconfort dans la présence de l’autre.

\- Je n’aurais pas dû t’amener ici, poursuit Drago.

Granger secoue la tête :

\- Je suis contente que tu l’aies fait.

Ses mains retrouvent les siennes. Elle semble avoir peur de rompre le contact physique, comme si, en le lâchant, elle risquait de le perdre corps et âme. C’est peut-être le cas.

\- Toutes ces choses que tu gardes en toi, tous ces souvenirs… Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu tenir toutes ces années, Drago. Tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu’un ?

\- A un psy, tu veux dire ? raille-t-il.

\- A n’importe qui.

Il hausse les épaules :

\- Il n’y a rien à dire. Que voudrais-tu que je dise ? Tout le monde connait l’histoire depuis longtemps, c’est plié maintenant. Que j’en parle ou non n’apportera rien de bon.

\- Ça pourrait t’aider à aller mieux.

\- Et si je n’avais pas envie d’aller mieux ?

La pitié éclate dans le regard de Granger. C’est la première fois que cette émotion dans le regard d’une autre ne suscite pas la fureur de Drago :

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, dit-elle très doucement. Tout le monde a envie d’être heureux, Drago. Que tu penses le mériter ou non, cela n’a pas d’importance. Ça ne change pas ça.

Elle serre ses mains dans les siennes :

\- Je sais que ça t’a fait du bien de m’amener ici aujourd’hui. De me parler. Alors je t’en prie, ne te ferme pas : parle-moi encore.

Drago secoue la tête :

\- Tu veux entendre d’autres horreurs ?

\- Tu vas bien entendre les miennes. On a sans doute plus d’une horreur en commun toi et moi, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui, justement…

Elle incline la tête pour le forcer à la regarder :

\- En quoi ce que tu as vécu avec Charity Burbage était différent de ce que moi j’ai vécu ? En quoi était-ce moins horrible, en quoi n’étais-tu pas une victime ? Dis-moi, Drago. Moi, je ne vois aucune différence.

Drago ne trouve rien à lui répondre. Il se trouve dans un état d’épuisement tel qu’il n’en a plus connu depuis des années. Mais c’est une fatigue étrangement saine, sereine. Comme s’il venait de venir à bout d’un travail intense. Avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il se retrouve à tracer le compte-rendu de sa vie au sein du manoir Malefoy, de ce que cela faisait d’être un adolescent parmi les Mangemorts, et de dîner à la table du Seigneur des Ténèbres tous les jours…

Granger l’écoute sans l’interrompre. Pour une fois, c’est elle qui recueille ses souvenirs, et il éprouve l’impression coupable de se décharger sur elle d’un fardeau pour le lui mettre sur les épaules.

Mais elle ne s’en plaint pas. Ne le rejette pas. Lorsque les lueurs du soir finissent par les rattraper, ils se lèvent brusquement, transis de froid, avec la gêne confuse qui suit une profonde intimité partagée.

Drago ne sait plus quoi dire. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il n’a plus de salive pour parler. Lorsqu’il raccompagne Granger à la sortie du cimetière, il la contemple un long moment, à la recherche de ce qui a changé entre eux cet après-midi-là, de cet instant de perfection étrange qui a tout déverrouillé entre eux. Il perçoit de nouveau son parfum, qui flotte entre eux, tel une promesse.

\- Merci, pour aujourd’hui, déclare-t-il en se sentant stupide. Je… Tu es une très belle personne, Granger. Hermione. Vraiment.

Elle sourit gentiment :

\- Toi aussi, répond-elle. On devrait faire ça plus souvent. Ça nous a fait du bien à toi et moi, je crois, de sortir…

\- Tu as meilleure mine.

Elle rit :

\- Je triche un peu. J’ai mis un peu de maquillage aujourd’hui.

Le silence qui suit marque leur retour à la réalité. Granger parait heureuse, et gênée, une combinaison que Drago ne s’explique pas. Elle finit enfin par lui parler :

\- Avant de partir, je voulais te dire… J’ai une nouvelle piste pour tes symptômes.

La curiosité de Drago est piquée au vif :

\- Ah oui ? s’exclame-t-il.

\- Oui. Bon, il n’y a pas de quoi se réjouir, ça pourrait toucher à quelque chose de dangereux, mais… J’ai demandé une autorisation au Ministère pour pouvoir consulter certains livres interdits. La réponse s’y trouvera peut-être.

Drago hausse un sourcil :

\- Ils te laissent consulter ces livres pour moi ?

A nouveau, la gêne de Granger revient :

\- Je n’ai pas donné le nom de mon patient, précise-t-elle. Et puis, j’ai dû faire jouer une ou deux relations…

Devant son air hésitant, Drago finit soudain par comprendre ce qu’elle ne lui dit pas. Il devine juste avant qu’elle ne le lui avoue :

\- Pour être honnête, j’ai demandé à Ron, sourit-elle. Il a dit qu’il me prêterait les livres.

\- Oh…

Cette fois, Drago ne sait vraiment plus quoi dire. Ses impressions se mélangent dans son esprit :

\- Comment allait-il ? demande-t-il histoire de demander quelque chose.

\- Très bien. Il était content de voir que je m’intéressais à de nouveaux patients… S’il savait, le pauvre…

Elle rit à nouveau, pour elle-même, en évitant son regard.

\- Il m’a invitée à dîner ce soir, dit-elle enfin.

Et l’espoir brille dans ses yeux… Voilà donc d’où venait la joie. L’éclat.

\- C’est pour ça que tu t’es maquillée aujourd’hui, observe Drago.

\- Oui. D’ailleurs, je dois y aller, je vais bientôt être en retard…

Elle sourit une dernière fois :

\- Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Drago acquiesce :

\- Bonne chance, répète-t-il.

Puis, parce qu’il peut quand même faire mieux que ça :

\- Aie confiance. Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien. Tu es magnifique.

De jolies couleurs flamboient sur les joues de Granger. Drago la laisse transplaner, se retrouvant seul à la lisière de Highgate. Quelques instants encore, l’odeur surannée du parfum de la jeune femme accompagne ses pensées. Puis plus rien.


	9. Le Restaurant

Ils ont choisi un petit restaurant en bordure du quartier Moldu, une vieille auberge de famille qui sert de la cuisine traditionnelle au coin d’un feu de cheminée. Au milieu de la morosité ambiante qui caractérise Londres – avec ses interminables allées de maisons en briques et ses commerces insalubres – cet établissement fait figure de rebelle. Ici, de la pierre apparente, un toit de tuiles, un sol en tomettes cirées. Au revoir la moquette et le papier-peint hideux dont la plupart des britanniques raffolent, pour des raisons qui ont toujours échappé à Hermione. Elle n’a jamais aimé Londres. Peut-être aussi parce qu’elle n’y a que des mauvais souvenirs. Le temps de son enfance heureuse avec ses parents semble si loin…

Il est arrivé à l’heure, une première pour lui. Venant d’un retardataire invétéré, Hermione sait qu’il s’agit là d’une marque d’importance envers elle. Ron a tenu à être ponctuel. Il a coiffé ses cheveux indomptables, enfilé une chemise propre et repassée, et même ajouté une cravate. Hermione croit deviner un soupçon de parfum lorsqu’il s’approche d’elle en souriant :

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demande-t-il en l’embrassant doucement sur la joue.

Hermione a la gorge serrée. Cela fait si longtemps qu’elle ne l’a pas vu. Elle se retrouve propulsée du temps de son adolescence, dans la peau d’une jeune fille étrangère à ses émotions, moite et rougissante face à celui qu’elle a toujours aimé. Il faut absolument qu’elle se maitrise !

\- Je vais bien, répond-elle d’une voix qu’elle espère mesurée.

Elle n’arrive pas à croire qu’il ait fait tous ces efforts pour elle. C’est sans doute bon signe, pas vrai ? Ou alors, ce n’est pas pour elle qu’il a fait ces efforts. Peut-être que depuis leur rupture, et sa rencontre avec cette jolie stagiaire de Gringotts, il a décidé de prendre davantage soin de son apparence. Peut-être que c’est à la stagiaire qu’il désire plaire…

Hermione se détourne pour entrer dans l’auberge. Aussitôt, la chaleur réconfortante du foyer les accueille.

\- Deux personnes ? demande le patron, un petit homme rond et jovial.

Ron prend les devants :

\- Nous avons réservé au nom de Weasley.

Hermione reste en retrait. Elle s’en veut de se sentir si timide tout à coup, si réservée. Elle a l’impression qu’elle ne pourra pas décrocher un mot de la soirée. Il le faudra bien, pourtant…

On les installe à l’endroit idéal : dans un recoin tamisé, à l’abri des regards et des flammes, avec malgré tout une jolie vue sur la salle et son plafond de poutres massives. Ron accepte poliment la carte des vins. On dispose sur la nappe amuses bouches, carafe d’eau et petits pains, et alors, enfin, on les laisse seul à seule.

Hermione ose relever le regard. Elle se sent observée, ce qui suscite en elle un curieux mélange d’anxiété et de chaleur. Ce n’est pas comme subir le regard d’un inconnu, admirateur de l’ombre aussitôt disparu. Non, ce soir, c’est Ron. Ils se sont connus intimement, lui et elle. A bien des égards, il est son plus vieil ami, son confident, son frère, l’homme de sa vie. Elle sait ce que cela fait de sentir son regard sur elle, et plus encore. Quelle étrange sensation de retrouver ce regard à nouveau…

Les choses sont différentes, pourtant. Cela fait trois ans qu’ils sont séparés. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient convenu de continuer à se voir régulièrement, en amis, comme autrefois. Ils s’étaient quittés en bons termes, après tout. Mais chacune de leurs rencontres sonnait plus fausse que la précédente. Ils n’étaient pas faits pour être amis, lui et elle. Comment se contenter d’être amie avec celui que l’on aime ? Le regarder refaire sa vie sans rien dire, et s’éloigner doucement…

Comme le dit le proverbe, offrir l’amitié à qui veut l’amour, c’est donner du pain à celui qui meurt de soif…

Petit à petit, leurs rencontres s’étaient espacées. Les jours s’étaient changés en semaines, puis en mois. Ce soir, devant ce feu de cheminée, cela fait plus d’un an qu’Hermione et Ron ne se sont pas vus.

\- Tu es très belle, dit Ron en plongeant ses yeux droits dans les siens.

Hermione sent ses joues s’enflammer. Tout en lui la rend confuse. Elle le connait, et pourtant, elle a l’impression de ne plus savoir qui il est… Où est passé cet adolescent maladroit dont elle s’était entichée ? Leurs trois années de séparation l’ont rendu plus sûr de lui, plus adulte aussi. Il porte sur elle un regard confiant, posé. Les démons du mal-être et du doute sont bel et bien partis. Elle a affaire à un homme, maintenant, et non plus à un enfant.

« Et peut-être qu’il n’a plus besoin de moi… », complète sa conscience.

Hermione articule un « merci » sans réelle conviction.

\- Je le pense vraiment, insiste-t-il. Tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois. Tu as l’air d’aller mieux, tu fais attention à toi.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois le prendre, raille-t-elle.

\- Prends-le bien. S’il-te-plait. J’ai été vraiment content de recevoir ton hibou.

Hermione se radoucit. Ses nerfs lui paraissent sur le point de craquer. Il faut absolument qu’elle se détende.

Le serveur les interrompt brièvement pour prendre leur commande. Elle choisit du magret de canard, il prend des papillotes de saumon. Elle le dévisage d’un air surpris :

\- Moi aussi j’essaye de faire attention, s’explique-t-il d’un haussement d’épaules.

Hermione rit. Elle n’a pas pu s’en empêcher. Le souvenir du garçon qui s’empiffrait de cuisses de poulet à Poudlard l’a rattrapée :

\- Toi, tu fais attention ? répète-t-elle.

Il garde le silence quelques instants. Puis le rire le gagne à son tour, spontané, irrésistible, et tout à coup la magie opère là entre eux, dans cette complicité échangée, ces retrouvailles inespérées. Hermione se sent plus sereine. Elle contemple le visage de Ron, et elle y retrouve l’adolescent qu’elle a aimé. Il a toujours ces yeux rieurs, délicieusement bleus, qui ajoutaient du piquant à son esprit si sérieux. A Poudlard, Ron savait toujours la provoquer là où elle ne l’attendait pas. La surprendre. La faire rire. Eveiller par son humour une intelligence différente de la sienne, si rigoureuse et disciplinée. Ron était vif, malicieux, maladroit parfois, mais toujours désireux de faire au mieux, attentionné, loyal. Autant de qualités si rares dans le cœur des autres.

Aujourd’hui à le regarder, Hermione se rend compte que tout cela n’a pas changé. Elle adore ses taches de rousseur qui étoilent sa peau pâle. Sa silhouette élancée, qui lui a causé tant de souci à l’adolescence, quand il n’était encore qu’un petit garçon dans un corps trop grand. A présent, l’âge adulte a comblé les vides, acquis la maîtrise de ces membres longs et fins. Ses traits ont perdu les dernières rondeurs de l’enfance, sans pour autant se durcir : ils semblent tout simplement plus matures, plus sages. Ses lèvres d’un rose très doux, ses grandes mains croisées devant lui…

Hermione le redécouvre, rien que par le regard, tel un ouvrage retrouvé page par page. Il la laisse faire. Tous deux ont conscience de leur silence, mais cela ne les gêne pas. Lorsqu’enfin, les plats arrivent pour rompre l’instant, c’est presque à regret qu’ils retrouvent la réalité :

\- Tu as l’air d’aller bien toi aussi, dit Hermione timidement.

Elle s’en veut, car elle n’aime pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec lui. Du temps où ils étaient ensemble, cela ne leur arrivait jamais. Mais aujourd’hui, après tout ce temps séparés, elle ne sait pas encore ce qu’elle peut oser dire… Et puis, il y a la stagiaire.

Ron acquiesce en entamant sa papillote :

\- On a pas mal de travail au Ministère en ce moment.

\- Rien de grave ?

\- Non, de simples affaires de contrebande de voitures Moldues. Beaucoup de paperasse pour pas grand-chose. Mais ça rend mon père malade, tu ne peux pas imaginer : à chaque fois que je rentre au Terrier, il essaye de me convaincre de tous les relâcher.

\- J’imagine très bien.

\- A l’entendre, je suis un oppresseur qui empêche le rapprochement Sorciers-Moldus, un agent du gouvernement qui arrêterait son vieux père si on le lui ordonnait… Je te jure. Un de ces jours, s’il me met au défi une fois de trop, je vais finir par le faire.

Hermione rit. Elle ne s’était pas rendue compte à quel point les histoires du Terrier lui manquaient. La vie mouvementée d’une famille… Elle en a presque les larmes aux yeux, aussi se dépêche-t-elle de cacher son trouble :

\- Tes parents vont bien ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oh oui, fidèles à eux-mêmes. Maman me demande sans arrêt de tes nouvelles. Elle était très contente quand je lui ai dit qu’on devait se voir. Le reste du temps, elle me sermonne en prétendant que j’oublie mes amis, et cætera…

\- Tes frères ?

\- George est marié. Bill et Fleur attendent un deuxième bébé. Tiens, Percy aussi va se marier l’été prochain : qui l’eut cru, pas vrai ?

Ron lui offre un large sourire, plongé dans les visions de sa famille. Hermione acquiesce sans rien dire. Elle partage sa joie, tout en sachant très bien qu’elle n’a plus le droit d’en faire partie.

Il semble se reprendre tout à coup : 

\- Parlons de toi plutôt. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

Hermione sait que c’est la question piège. « Comment est-ce que tu vas ? », c’est une manière détournée de demander : « Comment vont tes parents ? Où en es-tu avec eux ? Est-ce que c’est toujours une obsession pour toi ? ».

Hermione inspire profondément. Elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette question. Elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle avait en tête en écrivant cette lettre à Ron… Elle voulait obtenir des informations pour soigner Malefoy, bien sûr. Mais elle se mentirait à elle-même en proclamant qu’il n’y avait que ça. Cette lettre, c’était surtout un prétexte… Un moyen de se revoir, et d’espérer plus, peut-être ? Mais comment espérer plus dans sa situation ? Comme Ron le dirait lui-même, elle est toujours aussi obsédée par ses parents. Rien n’a changé, et elle n’a pas l’intention de changer. Elle pourrait lui mentir pendant un temps, lui faire croire ce qu’il a envie d’entendre, mais… Elle n’a pas envie de lui mentir. Et même si elle le faisait, la supercherie ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Que dire alors ? Que les choses sont comme il les a laissées, et qu’il peut repartir loin d’elle pour une autre année entière ?

\- J’ai beaucoup de travail moi aussi, finit-elle par répondre, évasive.

Elle voit déjà son air suspicieux se dessiner sur son visage.

\- A l’hôpital ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui. J’ai un nouveau patient depuis quelques mois. Un cas difficile. C’est en partie pour cela que je voulais te voir, en fait…

Le visage de Ron s’illumine. Elle peut suivre le cours de ses pensées comme si elle les entendait elle-même :

\- Un nouveau patient ? répète-t-il. C’est super intéressant, ça. Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?

Hermione soupire intérieurement. Elle a joué sa meilleure carte : lui faire croire qu’elle est passée à autre chose, qu’elle s’occupe d’autres cas désormais. Qu’elle est prête à aller de l’avant. Elle a terriblement honte, mais le stratagème marche pour l’instant : il ne l’interroge pas sur ses parents.

\- Il souffre d’une perte générale de ses sens, expose-t-elle d’un ton professionnel qui la rassure. La vue, l’ouïe, l’odorat, le toucher, le goût… Il est en train de les perdre, petit à petit. Certains sens sont plus affectés que d’autres. L’odorat et le goût, en particulier.

Ron se passe une main dans les cheveux, perplexe :

\- C’est étrange, admet-il. Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’une maladie qui provoque ces symptômes.

\- Moi non plus. Je lui ai fait tous les examens possibles, Moldus et magiques. Pour l’instant, tout ce que je peux faire, c’est suivre l’évolution de la dégradation. Mais les résultats ne sont pas réguliers. Et puis depuis quelques jours, il s’est mis à avoir des sortes de fulgurances, des pics où ses sens lui reviennent à plein régime…

Ron fronce les sourcils. Comme elle, Hermione voit les rouages de son esprit s’entrechoquer tandis qu’il réfléchit :

\- Depuis combien de temps a-t-il ces troubles ? demande-t-il.

\- Difficile à dire. Il ne s’en est lui-même rendu compte qu’il y a quelques mois, quand il est venu se faire soigner pour une blessure mineure à l’hôpital. J’ai remarqué qu’il ne ressentait pas la douleur comme il l’aurait dû… Au début, il n’a pas voulu me croire, mais il a fini par l’admettre. Ses sens étaient déjà très dégradés à ce moment-là.

\- Et ça va en s’améliorant tu dis ?

\- Non, la tendance générale est à la baisse… Mais il a ressenti une très nette amélioration à deux reprises, pendant quelques minutes.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait lorsque cela s’est produit ?

\- La première fois, il mangeait une pomme. La seconde…

Hermione rougit. Elle ne s’y attendait pas, l’émotion la prend là tout à coup. Comment raconter à Ron que Malefoy a senti son parfum tandis qu’ils se tenaient enlacés dans le cimetière de Highgate ? L’incongruité de la situation la frappe avec la violence d’une vague.

\- La seconde fois, il faisait une promenade, bafouille-t-elle finalement. Il a senti les odeurs de la nature autour de lui.

Ron hausse les épaules :

\- C’est vraiment curieux. Tu crois qu’on lui a jeté un sort ?

\- J’y ai pensé, oui. C’est pour ça que je voulais te demander ton aide. En tant qu’Auror, tu as accès à des ouvrages que la bibliothèque de Sainte-Mangouste ne possède pas… Je voudrais que tu me les prêtes. Ou au moins que tu y jettes un coup d’œil pour moi, si tu ne veux pas enfreindre le règlement. Mais tu n’es pas Médicomage, alors ce serait mieux si c’était moi qui…

\- Hermione. Quand ai-je déjà refusé d’enfreindre le règlement avec toi ?

Il lui fait un clin d’œil. Hermione se sent fondre, et cependant, le malaise persiste au creux de son ventre. A aucun moment elle n’avait prévu de révéler à Ron l’identité de son patient, ce serait absurde. Ça n’amènerait qu’à de l’incompréhension, de la colère, et à une avalanche de questions. Alors pourquoi se sent-elle aussi coupable de taire le nom de Malefoy tout à coup ? Pourquoi a-t-elle l’impression de cacher quelque chose ?

\- J’ai un ou deux livres qui devraient t’aider je pense, reprend Ron, inconscient de ses pensées. Je te les ferai envoyer demain.

Un serveur vient leur confisquer leurs plats contre la carte des desserts.

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu t’intéresses à de nouveaux patients en tout cas, tu sais, déclare Ron. Sincèrement.

Hermione tombe sur le crumble aux pommes et au coulis de framboises. Elle pense à Malefoy.

\- Merci, bredouille-t-elle.

\- Comment vont tes parents ?

La question fatidique, enfin. Elle ne pouvait pas l’éviter éternellement. Elle regarde Ron dans les yeux, et répond avec un petit haussement d’épaules :

\- Fidèles à eux-mêmes.

Ron acquiesce. Il n’y a plus trace de son air rieur sur son visage. Lui aussi comprend le sérieux de cette discussion.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il. Mais c’est bien que tu prennes de nouveaux cas.

\- Merci. Moi aussi, je suis contente que tu ailles de l’avant.

Elle a dit cela sans réfléchir, sans même réellement savoir ce qu’elle voulait dire. Ron ne relève pas. Ils commandent et terminent leur dessert dans une sorte d’incertitude trouble, conscients de devoir se quitter bientôt.

En la raccompagnant hors du restaurant, Ron lui presse doucement le bras :

\- Je t’envoie les livres demain, sans faute. Je te demande juste de ne les montrer à personne, et si jamais quelqu’un les trouve…

\- Ce n’est pas toi qui me les as envoyés.

Elle lui fait un clin d’œil elle aussi :

\- Ne t’en fais pas, je sais.

Il sourit :

\- Tu m’as manqué, tu sais. Ta discussion, ta vivacité d’esprit… Toi.

Hermione n’a pas l’impression de s’être montrée très vive lors de ce diner, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle retrouve cet étrange instant de magie qui les a réunis au début de leur repas, aussi fragile qu’une bulle de savon dans l’atmosphère…

\- Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué, ose-t-elle dire alors.

Pour la première fois, elle parle du fond de son cœur. Elle ne cache pas le désespoir qu’elle éprouve à le voir si proche d’elle, et pourtant si près de s’éloigner. Son désir de le retenir… Mais il y a cette vérité inavouée qui se dresse entre elle et lui. Et puis il y a la stagiaire.

\- J’espère qu’on pourra refaire ça bientôt, poursuit Ron.

Hermione ne sait pas quoi répondre. Que peut-elle dire ? L’homme qu’elle aime est avec une autre, aujourd’hui. Il ne lui appartient plus, il n’est pas libre. Alors pourquoi lui demande-t-il de la revoir comme si de rien n’était ?  

Avec une amertume inimaginable, Hermione se force à poser la question qu’elle a évitée durant tout le dîner :

\- Comment va Lucie ? Elle travaille toujours chez Gringotts ?

Tout d’abord, Ron se rembrunit, comme si elle l’avait giflé. Ses sourcils froncés l’interrogent, désarçonnés. Puis, alors qu’elle redoutait sa réponse, il s’éclaire d’un large sourire franc :

\- Je peux te confier un secret, Hermione ? demande-t-il.

« Ils vont se marier », anticipe Hermione. « Ils vont avoir un enfant, ça y est. Ils vont faire leur vie ensemble. Et moi, je vais rester en arrière. Je vais… »

\- Elle n’a jamais existé.

L’espace d’une seconde, Hermione ne comprend pas. Elle bat des paupières, incapable d’articuler :

\- Quoi ? dit-elle enfin.

\- Lucie. Elle n’a jamais existé.

Ron lui prend doucement les mains :

\- Pardonne-moi, dit-il. Je voulais te rendre jalouse, c’était stupide. Je pensais que peut-être, ça t’aiderait à te décider à avancer. Mais j’avais tort, bien sûr. Comme d’habitude, tu as trouvé la solution toute seule. Hermignonne.

Alors il se penche pour l’embrasser. Juste un baiser léger, une caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit, puis transplane.

Hermione reste debout devant le restaurant, au beau milieu du trottoir, hébétée et émerveillée. La colère de s’être fait avoir pendant tout ce temps pointe en elle, mais son explosion de joie l’étouffe. Elle est si heureuse qu’elle manque d’air. Elle sent encore le contact des lèvres de Ron sur les siennes… Et soudain, tel un parasite, Malefoy surgit à nouveau dans son esprit. Au détour d’une question toute simple : « Avec la perte de ses sens, serait-il capable, lui, de sentir un baiser comme celui-là ? ».

C’est une pensée qui s’évanouit aussi vite qu’elle est née, mais elle était là. Hermione l’emporte avec elle tandis qu’elle rentre se coucher dans sa petite chambre à l’hôpital. Elle pense à ses parents, elle pense à Ron, à ce merveilleux restaurant et à la stagiaire qui n’existe pas. Elle pense à l’avenir. Mais surtout, elle pense à ce baiser que Ron lui a donné, et que Malefoy ne pourrait sentir.

 

 

 


	10. La Marque

Le lendemain soir, Drago attend sans succès un message d’Hermione. Il a à peine fermé l’œil de la nuit. Il repense à Highgate, à ce parfum providentiel perçu l’espace de quelques secondes. L’étreinte et la compassion de la jeune femme qui le soutenait. Toutes ces choses lui font du bien, mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’y associer une certaine mélancolie. Ces dernières sensations fulgurantes, avant de retourner à la nuit, et si c’était un peu comme le dernier chant du cygne ? Les ultimes soubresauts de ses sens avant de s’éteindre, définitivement ? Qu’adviendra-t-il de lui alors ?

Drago secoue la tête et s’efforce de retourner à son travail. Il n’accepte quasiment plus de nouveaux clients depuis que Granger l’a engagé. Ce soir-là, il peaufine encore et toujours les souvenirs de Jonathan et Edith Granger. Son rythme est plus rapide depuis qu’il a enfin rejoint les années Poudlard. Hermione voyait beaucoup moins ses parents à cette période-là. Seulement pendant les vacances, mais comme elle passait la majorité d’entre elles fourrée chez les Weasley…

Drago soupire. Il a beaucoup pensé à Weasley hier soir. Plus qu’il ne l’avait fait depuis des années entières. Qu’est-il devenu désormais ?

Drago sait qu’il est Auror, qu’il travaille avec Potter au Ministère, comme il le désirait. Le duo inséparable œuvre toujours pour combattre les forces du mal. Ça prêterait presque à sourire. Drago ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il éprouve pour Weasley aujourd’hui. A Poudlard, il n’avait jamais réellement pris le temps d’estimer sa personnalité. Il le méprisait par réflexe, par principe. Leurs pères étaient ennemis, leurs familles étaient ennemies. Ils ne pouvaient être qu’ennemis eux aussi. Condamnés à se haïr par une sorte de loi naturelle inscrite plus profondément que la chair, dans l’histoire de leur nom et de leur lignée.

Quels sont ses souvenirs concrets de Weasley ? Un gamin rieur, ce qui déjà à l’époque suffisait à l’agacer. Un adolescent trop grand, trop maigre, trop maladroit. A des années lumières de ce que Drago considérait comme correct. Malin, malgré tout, à sa manière. Sa vivacité et son humour suffisaient à réveiller toute une classe. Son authenticité attendrissait le cœur de professeurs comme Minerva McGonagall. C’était ce qui avait touché Granger, également.

Drago soupire à nouveau. Si jamais on lui avait dit que dix ans après la bataille de Poudlard, il se retrouverait à revoir le procès de son ancien ennemi, pour le libérer de toutes ses charges… Qu’est-ce qu’il avait pu être con à l’époque. Qui avait-il, lui, dans sa vie, lorsqu’il était jeune ? Crabbe et Goyle ? Aucun d’eux n’avait jamais été un véritable ami pour lui. Des laquais, tout au plus. Et ce n’était même pas de leur faute : encore une fois, c’était lui qui les avait traités ainsi. Qui en avait fait ses sous-fifres, toujours au nom de cette hiérarchie familiale que tous à l’époque tenaient pour sacrée…

Blaise Zabini ? Un Sang-Pur jusqu’au bout des ongles, jaloux du statut des Malefoy. Il ne trainait dans son sillage que parce qu’il le fallait, parce qu’il était la bonne société à fréquenter. En espérant dans l’ombre qu’il prendrait un jour sa place… S’il savait. Drago la lui aurait volontiers cédée.

Pansy Parkinson ? Une groupie. Une Serpentard mal née, attirée par la fortune, la gloire et la célébrité d’une vieille famille. Quand Drago repense à toutes les heures qu’il a passées avec eux… Tant de moqueries, tant de bavardages futiles, tant de vide. Des heures et des heures de vide. Si on lui demandait aujourd’hui de reconstituer la mémoire de sa propre vie, les quinze premières années ne seraient remplies que de cela : du vide. De la superficialité. Et de la méchanceté gratuite.

Dans les quinze premières années de Weasley, Drago en est sûr, il y a une famille, des rires, des amis, de la chaleur. Il y a Granger. Comment était-elle à l’époque ?

Elle aussi, Drago n’avait jamais réellement pris la peine de la juger. Il la haïssait encore plus profondément que pour son nom : pour son sang. Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ? Être aussi dur, obtus et fermé d’esprit ? Où serait-il aujourd’hui si Granger n’était pas revenue dans sa vie ?

Probablement dans son atelier, à boire un alcool sans goût, en plongeant dans les ténèbres sans s’en rendre compte. Et au moment où tout se serait éteint, il aurait été seul.

« Tu seras seul de toute façon », lui souffle la petite voix de sa conscience.

Celle-là, Drago donnerait cher pour pouvoir la faire taire. Mais elle a raison, bien sûr. Passée la quinzième année est arrivée la seizième. L’année où Voldemort a fait de lui un Mangemort. Cette année-là a appris beaucoup de choses à Drago. Elle lui a appris que chaque créature vivante sur Terre meurt seule. Et il mourra seul, lui aussi. Comme il l’a toujours été.

« C’est bon, tu as fini de te morfondre ? »

Drago se masse lentement les tempes. Il n’y peut rien, le passé l’obsède. C’est peut-être cela qui l’unit à Granger aujourd’hui. Weasley avait peut-être raison de partir, peut-être que c’était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle : lui poser un ultimatum, lui faire comprendre qu’elle devait avancer dans la vie, accepter de lâcher prise.

Mais parfois, même si la route se trouve toute tracée devant nous et que les personnes qui nous sont les plus proches nous montrent la voie, il est tout simplement impossible de faire ce qui est bon pour nous. Drago le comprend. Il sait en voyant Jonathan et Edith Granger qu’Hermione ne sera jamais capable de les abandonner. Qu’elle se moque des conséquences sur elle ou sur son avenir. Son avenir s’est arrêté avec eux. Elle est bloquée, paralysée dans le temps, exactement comme lui. Ils sont deux destins sacrifiés, tous les deux. Au moins maintenant, ils se sacrifient ensemble.

« Tu oublies qu’elle a revu Weasley hier soir. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. Si ça se trouve, ils vont se remettre ensemble. »

Drago ignore si cela est possible. Ignore s’il doit le souhaiter, ou le redouter. Weasley est déjà parti une fois, après tout. Il est clair qu’il n’est pas prêt à partager le fardeau d’Hermione pour le reste de sa vie. D’un autre côté, Granger mérite d’avoir un peu de bonheur dans sa vie. D’être aimée, et soutenue.

« - Toi, tu la soutiens déjà.

\- Ce n’est pas pareil.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de Weasley en plus de toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas ce qu’il faut pour elle. »

Drago expire un grand coup. Ce combat avec lui-même le fatigue. Mais il ne peut nier qu’il est préoccupé. Il ne veut pas que Granger souffre. Pitié, faites que Weasley ne soit pas cet imbécile que son adolescence dessinait…

Un hibou finit par arriver. Drago saisit aussitôt la lettre comme une délivrance, mais il n’y a que quelques mots :

« J’ai récupéré les livres. Donne-moi quelques jours pour les passer en revue. »

Rien d’autre. Tu es sérieuse, Granger ? Tu comptes me laisser sur une incertitude pareille pendant des jours ?

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu espérais d’autre, Drago ? Qu’elle te fasse un compte-rendu détaillé de sa soirée ? Ce qu’ils ont pris au dessert, quelle chemise il portait ? L’endroit où ils sont allés pour la retirer ? »

Drago chasse immédiatement cette pensée. La vie personnelle de Granger ne le regarde pas. Avec un peu de chance, le remède à son état se trouvera dans ces livres, c’est tout. Il devrait s’estimer heureux. D’ici quelques temps, il devra peut-être sa survie à Weasley.

℘

Une semaine plus tard, Granger se présente enfin à la boutique de Drago. Elle porte sous le bras une imposante pile de volumes élimés jusqu’à la tranche. Tous avoisinent les cinq-cents pages, et l’un d’eux adopte une couverture brunâtre qui suggère à Drago les pires suppositions quant à son matériau.

\- C’est bien ce que je crois ? demande-t-il lorsque la jeune femme le déploie devant lui.

\- Oui, répond Hermione avec dégoût. De la peau humaine. Les sorciers du XIVe siècle ne plaisantaient pas quand il s’agissait de magie noire.

\- Ce sont tous les bouquins prêtés par Weasley ?

\- Oui. Tous des livres interdits. Même Poudlard ne les avait pas.

\- Et ça a été ?

\- Ça m’a pris une bonne partie de mon sommeil, mais j’ai réussi à tout lire, oui. Il y a des horreurs là-dedans qui…

\- Non, je voulais dire : avec Weasley.

\- Oh.

Granger fait une pause. Elle remet distraitement en place une boucle brune derrière son oreille, un geste qui ne lui ressemble pas. Elle est gênée :

\- Il a été très gentil, oui. Il a accepté de me prêter les livres sans poser de questions.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas que de ça.

Elle détourne le regard. Elle porte à nouveau du maquillage aujourd’hui. A-t-elle prévu de le revoir ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te rend si curieux tout à coup ? »

Drago ignore sa conscience. Granger, elle, cherche ses mots :

\- Il m’a dit qu’il était heureux d’apprendre que je prenais en charge de nouveaux cas, déclare-t-elle enfin. Que c’était bien que j’aille enfin de l’avant.

Elle a un petit rire amer :

\- S’il savait la vérité…

\- Tu n’as pas osé la lui dire ?

\- Non… Je venais à peine de le retrouver. Je ne voulais pas le faire fuir en courant.

Elle hausse les épaules, d’un air de vulnérabilité bouleversante. Puis elle sourit :

\- Il m’a avoué que sa fameuse stagiaire de Gringotts n’était qu’un mensonge, dit-elle, rayonnante. Un stratagème idiot pour me rendre jalouse, et pour me faire revenir vers lui.

\- C’est un peu extrême comme stratagème…

\- Il faut bien ça, je suis une vraie tête de mule…

Elle rit à nouveau. Perdue dans ses propres émotions. Drago, lui, ne sait pas ce qu’il ressent. La voir heureuse le déstabilise profondément. Il le lui souhaite, pourtant. C’est juste que…

« Tu n’aimes pas savoir que c’est Weasley qui est la source de son bonheur. »

Est-ce que c’est vrai ? Est-ce qu’il éprouve une jalousie mal placée pour Weasley ? Hermione lui donne d’elle-même la réponse :

\- Il m’a embrassée, révèle-t-elle, et le sang de Drago se change en acide. Je crois qu’on va se revoir.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas faire, si tu ne veux pas lui dire la vérité ? demande Drago d’une voix plate.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. C’est stupide, mais pour l’instant je ne veux pas y penser… Je veux juste en profiter. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j’attends ce moment, tu comprends ? Je ne l’espérais même plus…

Drago ne dit rien. Il se concentre à nouveau sur son travail, attendant que la jeune femme revienne sur terre. Elle s’approche doucement de lui :

\- J’ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi aussi, déclare-t-elle. Une piste.

Drago relève la tête :

\- Une piste ?

\- Oui. Dans ce fameux livre, ils parlent de sortilèges capables d’aspirer l’énergie vitale d’une personne. Et ça m’a donné une idée. Pendant notre sixième année à Poudlard, quand Dumbledore a détruit l’Horcruxe contenu dans la bague des Gaunt, une partie du maléfice s’est accrochée à lui. Rogue avait réussi à le contenir uniquement dans sa main, mais ce n’était que temporaire. Le sortilège l’affaiblissait continuellement, et tôt ou tard, il aurait fini par se répandre et par tout aspirer.

Drago se rembrunit. La sixième année, Rogue, Dumbledore… Autant de fantômes qui éclatent dans son esprit au grand jour :

\- Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, je n’ai pas détruit d’Horcruxe récemment, répond-il un peu plus abruptement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Hermione ne relève pas :

\- Non, mais tu portes une autre marque de magie noire qui pourrait être susceptible de te faire subir le même sort.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- La marque des ténèbres.

Automatiquement, Drago porte la main à son bras. Cette marque, ce sont dix années de honte et de culpabilité gravées dans sa chair.

\- Le pouvoir de la marque s’est envolé à l’instant où Voldemort est mort, dit-il d’une voix blanche. Elle est presque effacée maintenant.

\- Mais elle est toujours là, pas vrai ? Elle s’efface de plus en plus avec les années ?

\- Oui…

\- Et si elle t’effaçait toi aussi, au fur et à mesure qu’elle disparait ?

\- Tu veux dire que la marque serait responsable de mes symptômes ?

\- C’est possible… Je peux la voir ?

Drago remonte sa manche avec réticence. Sur sa peau pâle, le crâne et le serpent s’enroulent dans une étreinte fatale. Autrefois d’un noir plus profond que la nuit, les couleurs sont passées à présent, pour ne plus laisser qu’une empreinte, une ombre qui plane sur la chair tendre de son avant-bras, un fantôme de plus.

\- Est-ce qu’elle te provoque des sensations de temps en temps ? demande Hermione en observant la marque avec crainte.

\- Non, jamais. Pas depuis que Potter l’a tué.

Hermione frémit. Drago s’en veut de lui parler ainsi. Ses mauvais instincts reviennent, il le sent. Il ne peut rien faire pour les contrôler.

\- Est-ce que je peux la toucher ?

Drago la regarde longuement, mais il doit se résoudre à acquiescer. Il n’ose pas lui dire à quel point cet examen est douloureux pour lui. Plus douloureux que n’importe quelle sensation physique. C’est une douleur qui brûle là, au fond de son cœur, corrosive. La preuve matérielle de sa culpabilité, exposée au grand jour sous les yeux de l’une de ses victimes…

Granger palpe sa peau doucement. Ses doigts frais lui éveillent de petits frissons. Elle pointe sa baguette sur la marque, et, pendant quelques minutes, tente l’un après l’autre plusieurs sortilèges de révélation.

\- Je ne détecte rien, conclut-elle en le libérant enfin. Pour autant que je sache, la marque est inactive. Mais il faudrait en être sûr. Comparer avec d’autres porteurs.

Drago ricane :

\- Je ne crois pas que tu trouves beaucoup de Mangemorts à tous les coins de rue de Londres. Le Ministère y a veillé. Ils sont presque tous morts désormais.

\- Presque.

Granger hausse un sourcil. Drago, lui, a peur de comprendre :

\- Ne me dis pas que…

\- C’est le seul à être encore en vie et en liberté, je me trompe ?

\- C’est une mauvaise idée.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois pas qu’il aura envie de t’aider ?

\- Ne fais pas l’erreur de croire que tous les parents sont aussi formidables que les tiens, Granger. Ça fait presque dix ans que je ne l’ai pas vu.

La jeune femme hésite :

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle d’une petite voix.

Drago secoue la tête :

\- Aucune importance…

\- On devrait quand même aller le voir. Juste pour vérifier s’il présente les mêmes symptômes que toi.

\- Non, c’est hors de question. S’il te voit débarquer sur le pas de sa porte, je te garantis que tu n’en ressortiras pas vivante.

\- Je sais me défendre !

\- Et si tu veux qu’il coopère, de toute façon, mieux vaut ne pas lui mettre une Sang-de-Bourbe sous le nez.

Cette fois, Hermione ne dit plus rien. Plus que jamais, Drago s’en veut. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu’il détruise tout ce qui l’entoure ?

« Parce que c’est ce que tu es, Drago. C’est comme cela que tu as toujours été. »

La maladie, Granger, Weasley, et la perspective de ces retrouvailles sordides s’additionnent au-dessus de sa tête en un orage monstrueux.

\- Non, déclare-t-il finalement. J’irai seul. J’irai seul voir mon père.

 


End file.
